The Chipmunks: Monsters Within
by The Shadow Flamed Kyuubi
Summary: ON HOLD Theodore and Alvin both truly believed their inner monsters were gone forever. But when Simon is attacked and a mysterious new student appears at their school, they discover nothing remains gone forever...
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money writing or posting this fanfiction.

**Author Note:** This story contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexual content, and various other things not suitable for some readers. If you are under the age of eighteen, or the fact Simon and Alvin will be in love disturbs you, please hit the back button on your browser now.

**Prologue – Beware the Night**

It was well known to all those that lived close to the Seville residence that they could expect a number of constants. First and foremost, strange things seemed to happen around the Seville family, and these things happened constantly and without any true cause. It was commonly known throughout the neighborhood that if you wanted a peaceful place, then you should move somewhere else.

Second, music was the Seville household's life and blood. It happened at any time during the day, and for any amount of time at any one moment. Be it piano music in the morning, singing in the afternoon, harmony practice in the evening, or any number of other things.

Third, if it was a beautiful day, and the Chipmunks were in a good mood, than you should head out to the park. Because Alvin, Simon and Theodore would be putting on a show; a small mini-concert where they played a few of their favourite songs, and tested out new ones for their friends and neighbors to hear and judge.

Fourth, Alvin Seville was the biggest troublemaker of all time. He could cause problems without trying, or even by just staying home in bed sick. On top of that, Alvin was also something of a prankster, tricking unsuspecting neighbors and anyone he could get close to without being seen.

Alvin Seville was the eldest of the three chipmunk brothers, and the self proclaimed 'awesomest'. At eight years old, he had accomplished things that even some adults hadn't managed. He was a skilled musician and singer, and was more knowledgeable about music, harmony and vocals than some of the oldest musicians. Not to mention he could play a mean guitar, and if you were really lucky, you got to hear him play the blues on his harmonica.

Alvin stood at exactly four feet, and had bright red-brown eyes. His fur was a dark golden brown all over his body, except for his chest, the palms of his paws, and his muzzle,that were all a whitish brown instead. Alvin's hair was pretty short, and hung forward in wavy spikes. You could always expect Alvin to look the same, wearing some shirt with his signature 'A' and his red baseball cap.

Fifth, Theodore Seville loved to cook. Not only that, but the youngest chipmunk would often bake and take things out to his neighbors. Most of them had even had the young chipmunk in their homes while he helped them perfect their favourite recipes.

Theodore Seville was the youngest of the three chipmunk brothers, and at seven years old, was a better chef than some professionals. Theodore had a love of food outclassing even the most die-hard eaters, and at the same time was a world-class chef that spent most of his time cooking. Not only that, but Theodore was the kindest, and most gentle person you would ever come across.

Theodore stood at three feet nine inches, and had bright forest green eyes. His fur was exactly the same shade as Alvin's, but his hair was a little bit thicker; laying spiked in multiple directions. It was pretty common knowledge, that Theodore could always be seen wearing something green.

Sixth, every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday the three brothers would spend longer practicing than any other day or time. They spent the afternoons in the backyard, practicing with their vocals and harmonies, and sometimes even with their instruments. Anyone nearby was allowed to listen in, with the knowledge that this wasn't an official concert and so mistakes would be made.

Seventh, Simon Seville could be trusted with any task. Even tasks suitable for someone three times his age, or experienced adults, could be completed by the young chipmunk. It was also extremely well known, that Simon had an incredible level of patience, likely from the constant arguing he did with his brother Alvin.

Simon Seville was the second oldest of the three chipmunk brothers, and had an I.Q. just north of Einstein's. His love of science was just as great, and he spent long hours working on experiments that some professional scientists considered impossible. Simon was the most mature of the three brothers, and had a dry wit that only a few were able to catch.

Simon stood at four feet two inches, and had deep night-blue eyes. His fur was exactly the same as his two brothers, and his hair was just as short, spiking straight upwards. Simon could always be seen wearing his round glasses, that most, and even Simon, admitted made him look like a nerd.

These were all things that everyone in the neighborhood took for granted, and advised any newcomers of immediately. So tonight, when the clock struck eleven and multiple loud shouts began to echo from the Seville house, most paid it no mind. It was common for Dave to yell at Alvin, or for Alvin and Simon to be arguing loudly.

A few seconds later the shouting cut off, and the front door of the Seville house swung open. Those watching waited for Alvin to leave the house and go for a walk; it was something he did often after losing arguments with Simon. To their shock, it was Simon who stormed out of the house and began to walk away.

Everyone watching got a good look at him, and were even more shocked. Etched across Simon's normally calm furry muzzle, was a look of extreme anger none of them had witnessed from the mature genius chipmunk. Those watching immediately realized that whatever had just happened must have been something really big.

Simon walked under a street-lamp, revealing his furry body in all its glory. His normal blue hoodie was gone, revealing the upper portion of his furry body, which to their shock was messy like he had just been in a fight. Even his normally straight plain white jeans were different, being ripped and torn in multiple places.

The biggest clue though, was the state of Simon's glasses. They were hanging just at the edge of his small black nose, one of the lenses was cracked, and the frame was bent oddly. That wasn't what shocked them most though; it was that Simon wasn't pushing them up. Normally Simon would have adjusted his glasses straight away; they had never seen him leave them so far down his nose before.

All of the watchers immediately knew that something was truly wrong, and whatever it was had better get fixed soon. After all, who knew what foolish things an angry Simon could do. But with his genius I.Q. anything was definitely possible well he was so upset.

Frankly, it scared them slightly...

/ / / / / / / / / /

Simon marched down the sidewalk with his anger easily visible on his face. He almost couldn't believe how angry he was. The rage inside him was bubbling like lava, and Simon could barely see where he was going with his vision tinted red with rage.

Of all the times to be so insensitive, his older brother would pick the moment he chose to reveal one of his deepest secrets. He should have known better to trust Alvin with something like his feelings – perhaps he should have told Theodore first. The only problem was he didn't think Theodore would understand; his little brother could be so naive sometimes.

Clutching his paw into a fist, Simon struggled to try and breathe normally. He was so angry that he was breathing faster and faster, and he knew that if he slowed his breathing, that he should be able to start to calm himself. But it was to no prevail, as Simon's thoughts kept going back and his anger just kept flaring.

He had finally worked up the courage to tell Alvin the truth, he hadn't thought telling Theodore would do anything, and he was just too scared to tell Dave. So he had told Alvin, he had told his older brother that he was completely gay, not having a single sexual thought about girls. There had been silence, and Simon had thought Alvin was thinking about what to say.

He had been, Alvin had started laughing and calling him a...a...a fag!

It hadn't been the reaction he was expecting, and the hurt had practically crushed him. But the hurt had quickly been replaced with anger, and it quickly took him over. The sight of Alvin still laughing had been too much for his high rage, and he had snapped instantly.

He had thrown himself across the room, and started to attack his brother with all his might. He had been so angry, that he had even twitched his paws and caused his claws to lash out. The price he paid for it was expected; he hadn't stood a chance once Alvin started fighting back. Two of his claws had been broken, his hoodie torn off his body, his jeans destroyed, some of his fur ripped out, and he was sure that he would have a black-eye tomorrow.

After losing the fight, he had done the only thing possible. He had stormed right out of the house without a direction in mind, and now he had no idea where he was heading. But his anger was still so fresh and boiling, that he just allowed his feet to carry him forward. He didn't really care where he ended up, as long as it was somewhere far away from Alvin.

All he currently felt was rage, an extreme rage that he was using to block out his other feelings. Especially the intense feelings of rejection, rejection caused by the subject of his love to crush him so cruelly.

Sure, he had never spoken to Alvin about his hidden feelings. Told his older brother that he loved him, loved him more than someone should ever love family. But Simon knew that his love was as true as it got, he truly loved Alvin, and in his mind had even started calling him 'mate'. Which for humans might not mean much, but for him it was the most important word in the world.

That was why the rejection hurt so much, and even the rage he felt bubbling inside him, couldn't hide the unnatural pain he felt because of it. He wasn't sure if the pain would ever go away, but he knew that he would never be able to look at Alvin the same way again. Yet he also knew, that his feelings would never disappear.

Suddenly Simon found himself frowning, coming to a stop he looked around him with a slightly worried look on his face. To his shock he realized that, he had absolutely no idea where he was, or how exactly he had gotten here. Head swinging from side to side, he searched for any sort of recognizable location, but none were visible.

Swearing mentally Simon knew he was in trouble, his rage had been so blinding that he hadn't even subconsciously wandered somewhere he knew. None of these landmarks looked even slightly familiar, and just to add to his bad luck, it was really late and who knew what type of people would be out at this time.

Glancing around Simon caught sight of what appeared to be a park, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Most parks had a public phone booth somewhere, so he just needed to find it, and then call Dave who could come get him.

Walking across the street, he hopped over the closed entrance to the park. Looking around he caught sight of a telephone pole, and began to follow the wire to what he hopped was a phone. As he moved deeper into the park though, something inside him began to get cold, and the hairs on his neck began to stand.

"What a surprise," echoed a rich voice.

Simon's eyes widened, and he spun his head back and forth looking for the source of the voice. But he couldn't see anyone, which really shocked him because his night-vision was better than most humans.

Suddenly a hand pressed down on his shoulder, and Simon jumped forward in fright. He looked wildly all around, but once again he couldn't see anyone. How could someone had moved silently enough to grab him, and then disappeared so fast without being seen or heard?

"Haha," the voice laughed, "A little jumpy tonight are we?"

"I'd be less jumpy if you showed yourself," said Simon struggling to remain calm.

"Very well, little chipmunk."

Simon stepped back in shock, as the night-air in front of him seemed to ripple and a tall figure stepped forward into his sight. Only the figure was still surrounded by shadows, they seemed to be wrapped around him, hiding him from being identified.

"Who are you?" questioned Simon cautiously.

The figure chuckled darkly, and Simon suddenly found his gaze fixed to the creepy figure's eyes. They were both eerily blood-red, and seemed to shine malevolently in the darkness of the night. Not only that, but as the figure took another step forward, Simon realized that it wasn't the shadows wrapped around the man, but a long flowing black cloak that was hanging from his shoulders and surrounding his entire body.

"I am no one important," said the figure, "But you, you are the perfect tool to be used."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Simon

"Foolish Simon Seville, wandering so late at night," whispered the figure, "No one will miss you, and your intellect shall aide my empire greatly."

Simon gulped deeply, fear filling him as he tried to think of what to do. This stranger was obviously faster than him, and could move without being seen, which meant running was out of the question. Simon knew he wasn't much of a fighter, and he was already injured and sore from fighting Alvin, so fighting was out.

"You'll never escape little chipmunk," chuckled the figure as he stepped forward again.

This time the shadowy figure stepped directly into the faint moonlight, and Simon got his first good look at whoever had trapped him. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his muzzle, this odd man reminded him of the textbook Count Dracula. His rich accent, the flowing black cape, his blood-red eyes, and finally the two long fang-like canines.

But that was impossible, vampires couldn't be real. Simon immediately found himself rebutting that though; werewolves had been real, Frankenstein had been real, and he knew many other myths were definitely real as well. So that meant vampires could definitely be real, which meant this man could truly be one.

"You're a vampire," said Simon still searching for a way to escape.

"Very good little chipmunk," said the vampire, "Now say goodbye to the Day!"

The vampire surged forward, his form blurring as he moved at an incredible speed. But Simon wasn't just going to stand still and get caught, bending he smirked as the vampire flew right over him and crashed into the ground behind him. Straightening he bolted towards the entrance of the park, hopefully someone would be on the streets and could help him.

"You cannot escape me little chipmunk," whispered the vampire as he vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

But Simon ignored him, not even glancing backwards as he ran as fast as possible. He needed to get as far away as possible, he refused to become a snack or servant to this stranger would steal him into the night.

Without warning Simon saw a cloud of black smoke appear in front of him, and the vampire stepped out with an amused look on his face. Eyes wide Simon spun to run in a different direction, but this time the vampire was ready for him. He had no time to react as a clawed hand reached out, snapping around his throat and lifting him into the air.

"You're mine, little chipmunk," whispered the vampire, his red eyes staring into Simon's as he spoke, "And I expect your blood will be very tasty."

Simon struggled weakly in the tight grip, but he knew it was no use. But still he continued to struggle, he refused to sit still well this vampire had him for a midnight snack. As the vampire's fangs approached though, he found himself bracing for what was to come.

No amount of preparation could have prepared him for what happened.

The vampire's fangs pierced through his fur and into his neck, and immediately a burning pain filled his body. What followed next could only be described as agony, as his very life-blood was drained away by the vampire's fangs. Simon could feel himself literally weakening, and soon his struggles weakened as he began to pale.

Without warning Simon found himself dropping to the ground, and as he smashed into it he was keenly aware of the pain radiating through his body. Yet not sure what had happened, he forced himself to look upwards.

He was greeted with a most interesting sight, a second tall figure stood directly in front of him. A long tattered black cloak engulfed him, seeming to flow eerily in an invisible wind. Simon couldn't make out much more than the figure's seemingly pure white face, but he could feel something, a power that made him want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Stay still child," said the figure, his voice deep and yet oddly light.

Simon could barely force himself to nod, his entire body hurt, his vision was blurry, and he felt like his heart was beating ten-times the normal speed. But even with all this, he still managed to observe what was happening in front of him.

A blur was charging towards the figure, and Simon belatedly realized that the figure had obviously sent the vampire flying across the park. The vampire attacked, his two clawed hands lashing out dangerously in an attempt to kill Simon's rescuer. But the new stranger seemed to be ready, as he seemed to flow around every attack sent at him.

"Too slow..." echoed the stranger's voice.

With that Simon was greeted with a glint of silver, and then a shower of blood as one of the vampire's arms hit the ground and burst into ash. The vampire stumbled backwards in shock, and his eyes seemed to widen in realization of something.

"You're..."

But whatever the vampire was going to say was lost, as his head was separated from his body by another flash of silver. Simon could only blink in awe as the vampire's body and head turned to ash, and then the figure turned to face him.

Through his blurry vision Simon could make out two eerie empty black eyes, and what appeared to be, yet couldn't possibly, be bone. The figure stepped towards him, standing over him and starring down at him in thought.

"You will face much pain Simon Seville," said the figure, "But know that what has happened today will only aide you in the future."

Suddenly Simon' heard a loud 'bubump' and felt a pain unlike any other race through him, even worse than the pain of his blood being drained. It was immediately followed by it happening again, and again, and over and over again.

Simon couldn't hold it in, and began to scream in pain. His body twisting and writhing on the ground, seemingly burning from the inside out. It all stopped though as two cold bonny hands grabbed his furry muzzle, and to his surprise even his vision began to clear.

Seconds later he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, the figure starring at him could only be described as Death itself. A tall intimidating skeleton, wrapped in a mysterious black hooded cloak. His face which Simon had thought just paler than normal, was actually a skull, with two eerily empty black eyes sockets.

Yet as Simon stared at death-like figure, he found that he felt none of the fear or horror he would have expected. Instead he just felt calm and at peace, like whatever happened was exactly what was destined to be.

"You are changing Simon," said the figure, "But know that his venom wasn't enough to fully transform you."

"What?" questioned Simon weakly.

"I will help you through the last of the transformation, and when you awaken you will be changed forever," said the figure softly.

"I don't want..." began Simon weakly.

"I'm sorry for the pain you will face, but your mate will be at your side, and you will become stronger than you have ever imagined," echoed the figure's voice.

"Who are you?" questioned Simon as his world began to go black.

The stranger seemed to pause, and Simon suddenly felt an odd warmth at the center of his very being. After a few seconds it began to flow through him, filling his entire body with warmth and peace even as he continued to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was his body being lifted into the air, and a single word echoed through his mind as he collapsed into the darkness.

"Death..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money writing or posting this fanfiction.

**Author Note: **Please not that in this fanfiction, the timeline has been altered a bit. In this the two movies, Meet the Wolfman and Meet Frankenstein happen before the events of any other movie, or tv episode. So the Seville's haven't met the Chipettes yet...

**Chapter 1 – Inner Secrets**

"_Who are you?" questioned Simon as his world began to go black._

_The stranger seemed to pause, and Simon suddenly felt an odd warmth at the center of his very being. After a few seconds it began to flow through him, filling his entire body with warmth and peace even as he continued to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was his body being lifted into the air, and a single word echoing through his mind as he collapsed into the darkness._

"_Death..."_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bubump...

BUBump...

BUBUMP!

In the bedroom he shared with his two brothers, Simon was lying unconscious on his bed. Sitting in chairs surrounding the bed, where the three other members of his family. Dave, Theodore and Alvin, all of them more worried about Simon than they had ever been before.

Dave was sitting closest to him, and keep glancing up at his son with worry on his face. It had been six hours since that stranger had brought an injured Simon home, and all thoughts of scolding his son for running out had vanished upon seeing his injured and unconscious state.

Theodore was sitting right beside Dave, holding his father's arm for comfort. His eyes were wide and had tears in them, his mind whirling with the possibility of Simon not waking up. Each thought brought more tears to his eyes, and every few minutes he would burst into worried tears that only holding Dave could stop.

Alvin was sitting the farthest away, his chair against the wall. His eyes were locked directly onto Simon though, and of all of them, he was the only one who hadn't left the room once. Guilt was all that filled his mind, that Simon running and getting hurt had been his fault. He didn't know what would happen when Simon woke, would his little brother forgive him?

Did he deserve to be forgiven...

Suddenly Simon's body snapped upwards, his back straightening stiffly and his heavy blanket dropping to rest at his waist. Dave, Theodore and Alvin were immediately at the side of his bed, their chairs crashing to the ground from the speed they had been vacated.

Simon breathed slowly in and out, not moving an inch except for the constant rise and fall of his furry chest. Everyone continued to watch Simon breath for a few more seconds, and than Dave found he couldn't wait any longer. He opened his mouth to speak, but sucked in his breath as Simon's head whipped around to face him.

"Simon?" questioned Dave concerned.

Simon didn't seem to hear him though, he showed no reaction at all. Instead he just continued to breath in and out deeply, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. No movement other than having turned his head, no sign that he had heard Dave speak, his eyes didn't even open. He just sat in the same position, doing nothing but breathing in and out.

"Simon, are you okay?" questioned Theodore worried.

This time Simon showed a small reaction to Simon's voice, his head turned to face Theodore, and his breathing changed. Getting faster, breathing in and out faster and deeper than before. But other than that nothing else changed, his head just facing Theodore, with his eyes closed as he continued to breath in and out.

"Si," whispered Alvin softly.

Immediately after Alvin spoke there was a true reaction, Simon's head whipped around faster than it had for either Dave or Theodore. Simon faced Alvin for only the fraction of a second, and than his eyes snapped open.

Alvin couldn't contain his gasp as he was faced with Simon's eyes, their normal peaceful night-blue gone, replaced with two bright blood-red orbs.

Than to everyone's shock and even slight fear, Simon began to change. His fur seemed to loose color, becoming a much darker shade of brown, yet seeming to harden slightly. At the same time his headfur fell flat, sleeking slightly backwards by itself. This was followed by Simon's short claws extending from his paws, and thickening into deadly looking razor-sharp claws instead. Finally as the terrifying transformation ended, two long glistening fangs grew out from beside Simon's front teeth.

"ALLVviinn," growled Simon as he started to rise from the bed.

Alvin's could only stare in shock at his brother, who too all his knowledge had obviously become a vampire. Fear filled Alvin as he remembered how angry he had made Simon, would his brother take out his vengeance with his new vampiric power, and did he deserve it?

But even with those thoughts in his head, and the sight of Simon...gliding across the room towards him, he didn't move. He didn't even try to get his body to move, he couldn't bring himself to run away from Simon. He would accept whatever his younger brother did to him, if it meant a chance at him gaining back his trust.

Dave and Theodore were both equally shocked, and neither of them had the strength to move away. Both of them could only stare in shock at their son/brother, as he glided across the room towards Alvin without pause. When Simon came to a stop in front of Alvin, both Theodore and Dave waited for him to attack.

Alvin meanwhile was standing still as he possibly could, but not for the same reason as a few seconds ago. He found that the sight of Simon had caused his entire body to numb, he couldn't even feel the legs he was standing on. But even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to run from his younger brother.

It was all his fault this had happened to his brother, if he hadn't been so cruel, than Simon would never have left the house at night. Everything his brother was going through, and would go through, was his fault. If Simon wanted to get some revenge, than he would stay still and let his brother have it. He never should have called his brother _that_ after having worked up the courage to tell him his secret, he was a horrible brother.

He had only done it because he was scared, scared that if his brother admitted the truth, he would be forced to do so as well. He didn't want anyone to know he was gay, he wanted to remain the normal, fearless, prideful and awesome eldest brother.

But his worst fear, was since Simon was gay, it meant that everything Alvin had felt was true. All the feelings he had sensed coming off his brother were true, which would be horrible for them both. Simon undoubtedly considered him his mate, and Alvin just wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He wasn't sure if it was Simon loving him, or Simon considering him his mate that bothered him. On one hand loving members of your family was discouraged with normal humans, but he and his brother weren't exactly human. They were chipmunks, and quite a few human laws didn't apply to him.

Than again, since Simon considered him his mate, it meant he would never truly love another person all his life. Alvin didn't know if he could cause that for his brother, to live the rest of his life without feeling love. So with his mind riddled with such thoughts, Alvin stood still as he waited for Simon to attack him or whatever.

Simon leaned forward, and Alvin closed his eyes awaiting whatever was to come. He winced in shock as Simon's arms wrapped around him, was his brother going to crush him with his new strength? But no pain came, and he found himself even more shocked as he was pulled, pulled and held tightly against Simon's fur covered chest. Then, Simon inhaled deeply and Alvin found his neck being nuzzled by Simon's head.

"Al...mmm," mumbled Simon as he cuddled with Alvin.

Alvin quickly recovered from his shock, and smiling softly wrapped his own arms around Simon pulling them tighter together. Basking in the warm feeling of Simon's fur, inhaling his specific scent, and enjoying the wonderful feeling of his brother holding him.

Suddenly Alvin found himself wondering why he was enjoying this so much, there was no reason for his brother's scent to appeal to him so much, or for him to enjoy a simple hug like this. Yet as Simon hugged and nuzzled him, Alvin knew that this was one of the most wonderful feelings he would ever have.

It was at that moment it hit him, it wasn't just Simon who considered a brother his mate, it was him as well. He obviously considered Simon as his mate, which was why this felt so wonderful. The question was why he hadn't noticed before, had he truly been so against the idea that he had dismissed it so easily?

Simon nuzzled against Alvin's neck, and Alvin found himself instantly knowing the answer to all his questions. Firstly, he really did love Simon, and definitely considered him his mate. Second, he had really been the foolish, and he had a great deal of things to make up. Oh, and if he kept holding Simon than his faint erection was going to be full-blown soon.

Trying to pull back, Alvin found himself pulled tighter. Smiling softly he decided it was best to just let Simon hug him, and ignore the embarrassment for the moment. But as he felt Simon's equally growing erection brush against him, he wondered if it would be that easy.

"I love you," whispered Simon before his body went limp and he fell asleep.

Alvin gasped slightly as Simon's full weight hit him, but summoning his strength he was easily able to hold his brother up. Carefully he began to carry Simon back to his bed, and as he laid his new mate down, he found that Simon was reverting. His nails, fangs, fur and everything was returning to normal, which Alvin found fantastic.

He didn't care if his mate was a vampire, but he did care if he would never see Simon's wonderful night-blue eyes again. Reaching out he pulled up Simon's quilt, tucking in his brother and than leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek softly. Straightening he found he had a bright smile on his face, and he felt lighter and warmer inside than he had been in months.

Ever since discovering he was gay, he had been avoiding all other boys, even his brothers for fear of being discovered. Than the Frankenstein incident had happened, where that crazy Doctor had turned him into that insane Toon Monster. He had nearly killed that famous star, and he would have injured his brothers and Dave if he hadn't been saved in time.

Theodore and Simon had fed him something that transformed in back, and he had told them that he didn't remember anything. But he had lied, he remembered everything that had happened and that he had done. He had nightmares some nights, that he had hurt his brothers rather than just messing with them like he actually had.

It scared him, he had felt stronger, faster, powerful, like he could do anything he wanted. It had been amazing, but the insanity that had come with it was to be feared. He hadn't told his brothers or Dave, but he could feel the insanity and power just beneath his consciousness. It worried him that he would lose it, and transform back into that insane monster.

He knew that if he gave in, for even a second, that it would happen. He would return to that horrible form, and who knew what would happen to those around him. He couldn't control it, and he feared for the safety of everyone. He had begun to push everyone away, his fans and even his family, but Simon had saved him.

Then he had gone and broken his brother's heart, causing him to run from his home.

Now his brother was cursed like he was, with a dangerous creature inside him. But unlike him it appeared that Simon's monster was much closer to the surface, so close that it was intermixing with Simon's natural self. Alvin wasn't sure what this would mean exactly, but he knew one thing for sure, Simon would be having a difficult few days at least.

Alvin swore he would protect his brother though, he would do whatever it took to make sure his brother's life stayed as normal as possible. Even if he needed to unleash his own inner monster, and embrace insanity to do it.

"Ahem," coughed Dave.

Alvin spun around at the sound of Dave's cough, he had completely forgotten that anyone else was in the room. Blinking a few times he found himself blushing brightly, and was thankful for the thickness and darkness of his fur. It hid his blush better than anything else possibly could, and the last thing he wanted was for Theodore and Dave to see him blushing.

It was bad enough he had forgotten they were in the room, he was embarrassed enough without them knowing he was blushing like he was. Alvin suddenly felt his eyes widen a fraction, if they were still in the room, that meant they had seen Simon say he loved him, and seen him when he kissed Simon. His blush intensified, and Alvin wondered if he would be able to live this down.

"Sooo," began Dave, unsure of what he should say.

"Umm," murmured Alvin not knowing what to say either.

"Not that this isn't quite funny," muttered a dark musical voice, "But we have much to talk about."

Dave, Alvin and Theodore turned towards the source of the new voice, and found themselves faced with the same mysterious person from before. He had shown up at their house, with an injured Simon in his arms, handed him over, and than vanished into the night.

"How did you?" questioned Dave shocked

"It's of no importance," responded the mysterious stranger, "We have more important things to talk about."

The figure shifted slightly, and early morning light poured in the window. The room began to glow slightly, and the mysterious stranger was revealed in all his glory. He stood at about five feet eleven inches and was wearing a long black cloak, the hood up and casting a shadow over his face. Even with the light shinning in the room, the shadow cast by the figure's hood was so complete that none of his face could be seen.

"I suppose I should start with the simple things," said the figure thoughtfully, before raising his gloved hands and pointing at Simon, "Simon here, is not exactly human anymore."

"Simon was bitten by a vampire, but before the vamp could inject enough venom into Simon," the figure chuckled, "I destroyed him, but I was a short time too late. Simon already had enough venom in him to start the transformation, and he would have died had I not done something."

"I forced the transformation to finish, but by doing so I bonded Simon with his Inner Vampire far closer than is intended for someone that isn't a true vampire," continued the figure, explaining as simply as was possible, "This is going to have two side effects, firstly his vampire self will be extremely reactive, coming forth for the smallest danger or threat to Simon."

"The second part, is that most of Simon's vampire abilities, instincts and so forth, will be with him no matter what form he takes," explained the figure softly, "I'm sorry for this, but it was the best I could do."

"What about the sun, stakes, silver, crosses and stuff?" questioned Alvin harshly, "What has the transformation done about that?"

The figure turned and faced Alvin, "I understand you care for him greatly, and see that you will be incredibly important to him in the future, I also understand your anger at me," said the figure softly, "But Simon, though close to his inner vampire, is still more than seventy-percent human above all else."

"Simon will still bleed like a normal child, still be able to walk in the sun, stakes will only hurt him, and silver won't affect him, and crosses don't even do anything to true vampires," finished the figure.

"So he's going to stay the same?" questioned Theodore confused, "But what about what just happened?"

"Simon when feeling particularly intense emotions, or threatened, will shift into his full vampire form," continued the figure explaining carefully, "He will grow fangs, his eyes will change color, and he will be even faster, stronger, have incredible senses, and heal at an incredible rate."

"What about food?" questioned Dave with a slight cough

"Simon will be able to eat normal things," answered the mysterious man before frowning, "But he will need to drink blood, likely more often than a true vampire, maybe once a day at least and preferably fresh."

"He can drink mine than," said Alvin with his blush increasing so much it could even be seen through his fur.

Dave and Theodore both turned towards Alvin at the same time, and in a single simultaneous movement raised their eyebrows. Alvin knew he would have found it incredibly amusing, if he hadn't been so incredible embarrassed.

At the moment though, it was anything but amusing, and Alvin found himself trying to think of something, anything to say to change the subject. Nothing came to mind though, and so he forced to just stare at the floor in embarrassment instead. Or at least that's what he was doing until he found himself pulled into a hug, Dave and Theodore both smiling at him.

Alvin let himself relax into the hug for a few seconds, and than pulled himself out and stepped back. His blush had faded away, and he attempted to restore his normal expression. Only to fail miserably, and have Dave and Theodore laugh at him in amusement.

"Laugh it up," mumbled Alvin with a pout.

"Indeed," muttered the mysterious man, "Anyways, Alvin's blood will likely be the best thing Simon will ever drink so that should work fine, that's all I can think of at the moment."

"Thank you for helping us, but who are you?" questioned Dave

"Death," whispered the mysterious figure, "Cursed to wander this planet till the end of time itself..."

Dave, Theodore and Alvin looked at the man in confusion, wondering what in the world that odd statement could mean. Not to mention how this man could consider himself Death, he had been the one to save Simon after-all. But they never got the chance to ask, as the man stepped backwards towards the wall.

The few shadows in the bedroom seemed to morph alive, stretching and expanding out of nothingness to encompass the entire room. Then the shadows lifted off the ground, wrapping around the figure and pulling him into them. Within the fraction of a second, the mysterious man that had saved Simon, and seemed to have all the answer, vanished into the dawn...

"Sooo, now what?" questioned Theodore breaking the silence.

"We should get something to eat, and you and Alvin need to get ready for school," answered Dave.

"School," snapped Alvin raising an eyebrow, "Like hell I'm going, not well Simon is here like this!"

"Alv..."

"No," said Alvin cutting Dave off, "I refuse to go back to school without Simon, tell them it's a family emergency or something."

Dave seemed to struggle with himself, but after a few moments he nodded with a sigh. He could tell that Alvin had already made up his mind, and yelling at him, forcing him to go to school, or anything else wouldn't be happening.

"Find, we'll all take a week off from everything," said Dave before fixing Alvin with a parental stare, "But after a week you go back, even if Simon isn't ready to."

"Fine," compromised Alvin.

With that decided Theodore stared at Simon for a few seconds, before turning and heading out of the room down to the kitchen. Likely to cook something to try and relax, or maybe make something for Simon to munch on when he woke up.

As Theodore walked out of the room, Alvin knew that Dave was going to talk to him. Forcing himself to remain calm, he turned and looked at his adoptive father. He was slightly surprised to see Dave just looked thoughtful, and not disappointed, angry or anything else.

"It's obvious that you and Simon are mates," began Dave with a slight frown, "I know enough that denying you both that would be cruel."

Alvin let out a sigh of relief, Dave wasn't going to stop him from loving Simon. Dave wasn't going to keep them from being together, force them to deny that they were each others mates. A feeling that could only be described as pure happiness and relief filled Alvin, only to be replaced by pure embarrassment a second later.

"No sex until your both older."

With that Dave turned and headed out of the room, leaving Alvin standing beside Simon's bed with a massive blush on his face. Trying to contain his blush, Alvin knew that he wouldn't be able to look Dave in the face for weeks, or at least until he didn't blush whenever thinking about having sex with Simon.

Dropping down into the chair Dave had been sitting in, Alvin turned his gaze to Simon. Leaning back against the chair, he watched as Simon's blanket rose and fell again and again. He was relieved that Simon appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but couldn't help but wish for one thing.

That Simon didn't look so damn cute doing it...

/ / / / / / / / / /

Downstairs in the kitchen we find Theodore standing in front of the counter, a bright white apron tied around his furry body. He moved up and down the counter as he worked, his movements almost flowing together as he worked on three different doughs at the same time.

The first was for Simon, it was a cookie dough, raisin-almond to be exact. Though the flavor wasn't one most liked, they were Simon's favorites and that was why he was making them. He hopped that by eating something he enjoyed, that Simon would feel happier and get better faster, which was all Theodore wanted.

The next dough was bread dough, a special recipe that he had stumbled upon after making bread a couple hundred times. It always turned out nice and fluffy, and Simon loved using it for toast in the mornings. Which at the moment was the only reason Theodore needed to make it, anything that he thought would help Simon feel better was being made.

It was also nice to be working in the kitchen, it was one of the things he found calming. He always felt very free and relaxed in the kitchen, like he could create whatever he wanted without limitations. Theodore often found himself wondering if that was how Simon felt in the lab, or Alvin when he was playing sports.

He loved being in the kitchen, just as much as he loved baking and cooking. It was wonderful to see the looks on his families faces when he made their favorite things, to see them chow down continuously because the food he made was likeable.

That was one of the reasons he baked at school, and went around to his neighbors houses to help them cook and bake things. He liked letting everyone share in what he loved, and he loved helping others enjoy themselves well cooking.

It was also helping him take his mind of Simon's transformation, he wasn't sure what to think about Simon becoming a vampire. He didn't care what his brother was of course, he was just worried that Simon wouldn't be able to handle it. It was impossible to know what the instincts and abilities he gained would do to his mature brother, and the thought worried him.

He also hopped that Simon accepted what he had become, if not than things would be even worse than they could be. Accepting was one of the best things you could do, it allowed you to understand and eventually control what was inside you. Theodore knew this all too well, he had suffered many problems until he accepted what he had truly become.

Carefully kneading the pizza dough for dinner, Theodore allowed his mind to wander to what had happened to him. It was only two months ago that he had been bitten by that werewolf, and transformed into a weremunk. He had almost killed a girl at the school, and it had only been by chance that no one was hurt.

If Mr. Talbot, now Principle Talbot, hadn't arrived when he did and threatened Simon and Alvin, who knew what would have happened. The sight of his brothers in trouble had gotten his attention, and he had attacked Mr. Talbot for daring to threaten his family. During the fight he had bitten Talbot, and both of them had instantly returned to their normal forms.

Principle Talbot told his brothers that both of their curses had been reversed, and Simon had even agreed with him. But they had both been wrong, he was still a weremunk, but now had full, or at least was supposed to have, full control over his weremunk form. Theodore was slowly learning to have full control, but accepting that he was a werewolf had helped him greatly.

But because his brothers believed he was normal, Theodore had lied to them and told them both that he remembered nothing. He had even gone so far as to hide his werewolf transformations, his new abilities, and everything else from the family. But with Simon becoming a vampire, Theodore wasn't sure if he would be able to hide anymore.

On that train of thought though, Theodore wasn't even sure if he wanted to hide it anymore. If the family knew Simon was a vampire, and that Simon and Alvin were mates, maybe him still being a weremunk would fit right in. Than there was also the fact that if he told everyone he was a weremunk, he would be able to freely help Simon.

Humming Theodore pushed those thoughts aside, and instead focused his attention back towards the backing he was doing. Today all his recipes were Simon, and he wanted to make sure they were all completed without a single problem.

Putting the bread in the oven, he moved to start rolling the cookies into balls. He still had a bit more work to do before he was done, and hopefully Simon would stay asleep until everything was ready for him...

/ / / / / / / / / /

Hundreds of miles away from the Chipmunk's bedroom, in the middle of a large forest something began to happen. The shadows of the large trees began to stretch into the clearing, comping together and forming a large void of light. Then the shadows began to darken in the center, forming a large swirling vortex of shadow.

From within the center of the shadows, a single figure draped in a hooded cloak of black fabric began to rise up. The figure that had called himself Death, began rising into the air, floating above the swirling vortex of shadows, before dropping to the ground seconds after it dissipated.

Stretching Death seemed to bend in odd directions, multiple snaps and cracks echoing through the air as he did so. Finishing a few seconds later, Death pulled back his hood, revealing a skinless skull that shinned eerily.

Suddenly Death found himself surrounded, hundreds of shadowy silhouettes having appeared out of nowhere. Death turned to glance around him, his empty black eye sockets seemingly seeing everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Why have you come?" he questioned emotionless.

"Master, we sensed you and came to you immediately," answered one of the silhouettes.

"You know it is pointless though," he said shaking his head, "I will never release your Master."

The silhouettes around him shifted uncomfortably, until one of them stepped forward into the faint light of the clearing. It was immediately apparent that this was a Vampire, his sharp fangs glinted, and his red eyes glowed brightly as he snarled and hissed.

"We will free him from you, even if we must destroy you pitiful human!"

Death chuckled darkly, his hard emotionless voice causing the vampire and shadowy silhouettes to shift in discomfort. Turning he looked straight towards the vampire that had spoken, and in a blur of unnatural speed he vanished.

The surrounding silhouettes and the vampire shifted back and forth looking for him, but none of them could see or sense him anywhere. All they could feel was an incredible pressure surrounding them all, so powerful that a few of them even found themselves crashing to their knees.

Than suddenly blood splattered to the ground, the vampire gasping in shock at the sight of a long curved blade sticking out through his chest. Behind him stood Death, holding the handle of what could only be a scythe in his hand.

"How do you plan to do that, when my mere power causes most of you to fall to your knees?" questioned Death emotionless

The surrounding silhouettes watched in horror, as Death slashed upwards with his scythe. Ripping the vampire in two, and causing his body to burn into ash within seconds. Death flicked his scythe gently, and a the drops of blood remaining on it splashed to the ground.

"Leave me be, or suffer this fool's fate."

With that Death vanished in a swirl of shadows, his presence vanishing the second he disappeared. Within seconds all the silhouettes of shadow had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash in the middle of the forest floor...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money writing or posting this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2 – Troubled Changes**

"_Leave me be, or suffer this fool's fate."_

_With that Death vanished in a swirl of shadows, his presence vanishing the second he disappeared. Within seconds all the silhouettes of shadow had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash in the middle of the forest floor..._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Pain, Confusion, Worry, Fear, Hunger...

These were the first things that rang through Simon's drowsy mind, the first things he felt as he began to awaken. Pain echoing horribly through his entire body, his neck, his chest, his head, his feet, his paws, every single part of him echoed with this incredible pain.

But even the pain was being pushed aside by something else, hunger, an intense hunger that Simon had never felt before. It was incredible, the hunger made his stomach groan, but his throat seemed to burn with it as well. The most amazing thing to him though, was that his hunger was so intense, that it almost made him forget the pain.

His confusion, worry and fear were all combined into one. He was confused about how he had gotten back to the house, worried because he could barely remember what had happened to cause him to pass out, and fearful because he felt that what he couldn't remember was important. All of these things combined together, and Simon wasn't even sure if he wanted to open his eyes to face them.

"Si," whispered a voice tense with emotion.

Simon's mind blinked, and he found himself struggling to push through the haze of sleep. He was certain that had been Alvin's voice, but Alvin never spoke to him with so much emotion. It was also odd for Alvin to call him by that nickname, normally he only did so when he was sick, or he wanted something and was trying to be nice.

Yet something inside him, something that he didn't understand, was telling him that Alvin was being serious. That the emotions he could hear, the worry, the happiness, even the affection in Alvin's voice. They were all completely true, not being slightly forced or faked, Alvin was really feeling all those emotions.

Confused and wanting answers, Simon was able to give himself the final push he needed. Instantly he was awake, and without a pause or word, he seemed to flow upwards into a sitting position. He was momentarily shocked by how effortlessly he had done so, but that was pushed out of the way by the shock of what he could see as he opened his eyes.

The entire bedroom looked different, brighter, more colorful, and even more defined than he remembered. It was like he had woken up to a rainbow in-front of his eyes, and for a moment he could do nothing but stare.

But he was able to quickly force the shock aside, and instead began thinking about why everything looked different. His first thought was that he had new glasses, but focusing for a second he knew that wasn't true. He had memorized the weight and feel of his glasses, and he could tell that they were exactly what was sitting on his nose.

Still thinking about what could have caused this change, Simon allowed his gaze to sweep over the room. He found himself surprised by how different everything looked, but nothing surprised him more than the look on Alvin's muzzle every time his eyes swept past him. He has never seen his older brother so happy before, or showing so many 'mushy' emotions around him at all.

Even more confused, Simon began raking his brain for answers. There had to be some answer to whatever was going on, why he felt so horrible, what had happened last night, and why on earth Alvin was being emotional.

As he thought about it, his memories slowly began to return, going backwards from what he had experienced last. His mind reliving them all in complete detail, all of it happening in the fraction of a second.

Simon found himself blushing under his fur, and he struggled not to let his mouth hang open in awed shock. He couldn't believe he had done that, and that Alvin had responded to him like that. What had he been thinking for heaven's sake, why would he have acted like that?

"Si?" questioned Alvin snapping him from his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Oh," mumbled Simon blinking a few times, "I'm okay, a little sore and confused though."

Simon immediately found himself with an arm full of Alvin, as his older brother flung himself into his arms and hugged him tightly. His reaction was automatic, and without even thinking about it his arms were wrapping around Alvin. Both of them blushed slightly, but their embarrassment wasn't about to end.

Alvin leaned up, and breathing in deeply kissed Simon directly on the lips. Kissing him deeply and holding them together as he poured his love in Simon, who had been shocked for a second, before immediately responding to the kiss, his tail swaying and wrapping around Alvin's. After a few seconds they broke apart, their tails unwinding.

Simon could only stare at Alvin in awe, touching his lips with his paw he couldn't help but wish that had lasted longer. It had been one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced, and he hopped that it hadn't been a one time thing.

Alvin and Simon stared at each other for a few seconds, and than Simon felt his emotions flare. With that everything that had been hidden behind a wall of pain and hunger, began to fill him, causing his insides to warm. Love, caring, happiness, relief, and hundreds of other emotions began to flow through him, and within seconds he found tears forming in his eyes.

Within seconds the first sob echoed through the room, and tears began to flow down his furry face. Instantly he felt himself get pushed backwards, Alvin now holding him at arms length. Crying softly he felt his head being pushed upwards, and his eyes locked onto Alvin's red-brown eyes that were filled with concern and worry.

"Si! What's wrong?" questioned Alvin worried, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N...no, no Alvin, I just...I never...I didn't think," answered Simon with a stutter unsure of how to speak his thoughts.

"You thought I would never love you back, that I hated you because you were gay," whispered Alvin as he hung his head in shame, "I made you feel that way...I...I'm, I'm a horrible mate."

Simon watched in shock, his own tears fading as his unshakable big brother collapsed and dissolved into an emotional heap, tears flowing down his face as he cried loudly into the bed. Simon had absolutely no idea what to do, he had never seen Alvin cry before, or show any emotion except arrogance so easily.

Yet here was his prideful brother broken into tears in front of him, something that Simon had no experience fixing. He had always been able to help Alvin out of his slumps, but that was something completely different than this. Could the acknowledgment of them being mates, could it had changed his brother so much?

"I'll try to be a good mate, a better brother," sobbed Alvin as he looked up trying to stem his tears, "I know I'm a jerk, and I don't listen to you enough, but I'll try! I promise."

"Don't change for me Alvin," whispered Simon, "I love you, for being you."

With those words Alvin's tears renewed full force for an instant, and then he began to cry even harder than he had been before. Alvin couldn't believe that Simon was forgiving him so easily, that everything he had done was just being brushed aside. He didn't deserve to have such a good brother, let alone such an incredibly loving mate.

Alvin didn't even know how to love someone, he had spent so long denying he felt the emotion, that he no longer knew how to express it. But he swore to himself that he would learn, that he would become the best mate in the entire world. That's what Simon deserved...

Simon who was watching his vulnerable sobbing brother in shock, this was such an odd experience for him. He still had no idea what to do, so after a few seconds he settled for comforting his brother as much as possible. Leaning forward he grabbed Alvin's shoulders, and pulled him forward into the tightest hug he could manage.

Alvin winced slightly, but Simon brushed it off as his brother thinking the hug was awkward. But before he could release his brother, Alvin was clutching at him tightly. His tears sinking into Simon's fur as he sobbed, and Simon found that he didn't mind at all, just holding his mate like this made up for the shower he would need to have.

After sobbing for a few more minutes, Alvin's tears slowly began to dry as he cuddled tightly in Simon's arms. This had been a odd few hours for him, he didn't normally cry, or shows his emotions, or need to be comforted. But something about being around Simon, it just brought out the emotions locked inside him.

"Better?" questioned Simon with a small smile.

"Y...ya...yah," stuttered Alvin before pulling himself out of Simon's arms and speaking as strongly as he could manage, "I mean, I'm fine now."

Simon though could tell that Alvin wasn't fine, to him it looked like his older brother could still break out into tears at any second. Which was something Simon didn't want to happen, he loved Alvin a great deal, but seeing him cry was just really weird. Not to mention the sight of Alvin crying, hurt like someone was trying to rip out his heart.

"So, what now?" questioned Alvin softly

Simon though wasn't hearing, his mind was occupied once again by the hunger he felt. He vaguely noticed that the pain had faded away, but the hunger had come back even stronger than before. His throat was burning, and his stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart.

"Simon?" questioned Alvin loudly.

Simon snapped out of his daze and blinked.

"Sorry, what?" he questioned with a small blush.

"I was wondering what happens now, now that we're mates, what changes?" responded Alvin.

"I've never been in love before Alvin, but I suppose some things will likely change," answered Simon with a thoughtful look.

"Thing likes what?" questioned Alvin, "Do we act different around everyone? Do we hold hands? Do we k...kis...kiss?"

"Well personally I don't think anyone outside the family should know," answered Simon before blushing slightly, "But I definitely want to hold your hand, cuddle a bit, and kiss."

"I...I...I don't know how to really love," whispered Alvin softly.

"Neither do I," said Simon before he blushed heavily and whispered, "But we'll learn together."

Both of them blinked at that statement, and Alvin let out a little chuckle as Simon blushed horribly embarrassed. For the next few seconds Simon couldn't even look Alvin in the eyes, but he forgot all about being embarrassed as Alvin kissed him lightly.

Suddenly Simon gasped, clutching his stomach and hyperventilating as he dropped down to one knee. His deep hunger had just flared painfully, and now his stomach was on fire, and his throat felt like it was melting. Alvin moved forward immediately, only to stop as Simon suddenly began to scream loudly and begin to scratch at his throat.

"SI!" screamed Alvin

Simon couldn't do anything but scream painfully, his entire body was on fire now, and even though he was screaming it felt like he couldn't breath. Alvin could do nothing but watch in worry as Simon twisted and scratched at his throat, he didn't know what was happening, and so could do nothing to help his brother.

Than right before his eyes two long fangs sprouted out beside Simon's teeth, glinting in the light of the room. Alvin's eyes widened and Simon gasped in horror and fear, but Alvin now knew exactly what was happening and what to do. Dropping to his knees beside Simon, he forced his brother to look straight at him.

"Si," he whispered worried, "You need to feed, your body needs to feed."

"W...wha...what?" rasped out Simon as he struggled to stop screaming and speak.

Alvin swore in his head and tried to think of what to say, how could he explain what was happening to his brother. How could he tell him that he had become a vampire, and that now he needed to drink blood to survive. Not to mention that every second he wasted, Simon was being caused more and more pain.

"I'll explain later," said Alvin before pulling Simon forward, "Right now you need to drink my blood."

Even through his pain Simon felt his eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Alvin wanted him to drink his blood? Simon didn't know what to think, and the pain he felt was so incredible that he knew he was about to pass out.

"Drink me blood Si, you need it!" exclaimed Alvin panicked

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" questioned Simon loudly in a moment of clarity.

Simon never got an answer though, instead he lost all thought as he was pulled into Alvin's arms, his head resting on Alvin's furry shoulder. Instantly his mouth was open, fangs sinking deep into Alvin's neck as he smelled and heard blood.

Simon began to drink deeply, and he let out a muffled sigh as the pain disappeared. Alvin's blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat, through his body and healing all the damage that had been caused well he ignored the hunger. Strength, clarity, warmth, and hundreds of other things returning as the blood flowed through him.

With the blood came other things though, the first were emotions, thoughts and memories that definitely weren't his. Memories of pain and jealousy, of fear and lonesomeness, rejection and sadness, and finally love and understanding. It took him only a moment to realize these were Alvin's memories, and only another moment to feel the love Alvin felt for him literally exploding off them.

Next came more memories, the memories of last night and this morning that he had forgotten. He watched as he was bitten by a vampire, as the mysterious stranger who called himself 'Death' saved him. Watched as he transformed into a vampire, as the events in the bedroom played out in front of him again.

Everything passed in front of his eyes as Alvin's blood flowed through him, and immediately Simon knew that things were going to change. He knew that he would need to learn to control his new inner self, learn what being a vampire had done to him. Yet at the same time he didn't fear what was to come, because he knew Alvin would be with him the whole time.

On the other side of the blood drinking, Alvin was experiencing an entirely different set of feelings and emotions. He wasn't seeing anyone's memories, but he could definitely feel Simon's shifting emotions as his blood was drained. He also wasn't feeling any weaker, which he would have thought would happen with his blood being drank.

His blood being drained was definitely interesting, he hadn't felt any pain from the initial bite, nor was he feeling any pain now. The only things he felt, was his blood flowing quickly out of him, which was incredibly odd, and immense pleasure. He felt like his entire body was overflowing with it, and knew that he had gotten hard seconds after being bitten. It was incredible, and he knew that he wouldn't mind Simon drinking his blood again and again.

Simon and Alvin both lost themselves in what they were feeling, neither of them moving as Simon continued to drink deeply. They were so lost in the incredible experience, that they failed to notice a blushing Theodore and a grinning Dave standing in the room.

That is, until Dave coughed lightly.

Simon and Alvin both blinked in shock, and Simon immediately pulled backwards. His fangs pulled out of Alvin's neck, and then sunk back into the roof of his muzzle. Neither of them were really paying attention though, to busy staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Umm, thanks," mumbled Simon after a few seconds.

"Anytime," whispered Alvin with a blush and smile.

"If you two lovebirds are done?" questioned Dave with raised eyebrows, "Than I think we should head to the living-room for a meeting."

Dave turned and headed out of the bedroom, Theodore following quickly after him. Alvin and Simon glanced at each other, blushed brightly, and than turned and headed out of the bedroom as well. Simon walking slowly, his eyes gazing around him as he took in the house with his newly enhanced senses and vision.

When he finally arrived in the living room, Dave was sitting on the center of the couch, Theodore already sitting beside him. Alvin and Simon both quickly sat down as well, and Simon felt himself pulled into Dave's arms, something Dave only did when a very important topic was about to be disused.

"I'm a vampire," said Simon after a few moments of silence.

"Only partially," said Alvin remembering what...Death...had told them, "You're supposed to be some type of new breed."

"How do you know that?" questioned Simon

"Do you remember the...person, that saved you from the vampire?" questioned Dave waiting for Simon's nod before he continued, "He told us what happened, and explained what you would become and go through, or at least he speculated."

"I see," said Simon as he lost himself to his thoughts.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, but when it became aparent that Simon was lost in thoughts, they all moved forward. At the same time all three of them pulled Simon into a large hug, snapping Simon out of his thoughts.

"It dosen't matter," said Theodore, "We'll help no matter what's happened."

Simon blinked a few times, and looked at the smiling faces of his family. He could tell they were telling the truth, all of them really didn't care what he had become. He could be a demon from hell, and all of them would love him anyways.

Because they were family...

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Midnight – Three Days Later**

Bubump...

Simon's eyes snapped open, two bloody orbs glowing in the darkness of the bedroom he shared with his brothers. With an annoyed sigh of defeat Simon pulled himself up into a sitting position, his heavy blanket falling down to his waist.

He had hopped that this time he would sleep through the night, rather than waking up at midnight like he had the last three nights. He should have known though, all the stories about vampires, and all the information Alvin had given him had pointed towards this. It was a simple fact, vampires roamed at night, and slept during the day.

Thankfully it didn't work exactly like that for him, he didn't sleep during the day, but he also couldn't sleep at night. At most he got around two or three hours of sleep, before he woke up back in his vampire form.

That was another thing that was annoying him, he couldn't seem to maintain what he considered his normal form. Not matter how hard he focused, how relaxed he tried to make himself, his form always seemed to shift. It was getting annoying, his stupid claws had already destroyed two of his favorite books.

He struggled day and night to try and maintain his normal form, but he couldn't seem to hold it for more than four hours at the most. Even that wasn't exact though, sometimes he couldn't even hold his normal form for five minutes. He had found that out yesterday, and it had been an interesting experiences.

He had been sure he had figured it out, that four hours was the maximum he could hold his normal form, and three the bare minimum. In order to celebrate Dave had decided they should go to the movies, and Simon had agreed, happy for any excuse to get out of the house for the first time in seventy-two hours.

They had all gotten into the car, and drove to the movie theater, that's where it had all happened...

_Flashback_

_Dave pulled to a stop in the parking lot, and as everyone got out of the car, Simon focused deeply. Immediately his features began to revert to normal, until finally his eyes faded back to their brilliant night blue._

_Opening the door he climbed out of the car, and turned to face his family with a grin on his face. All of them grinned back, and Simon pushed his glasses up his nose as they started walking towards the theater._

_After a few steps, Simon felt something touching his paw. Turning his head to his right, he saw that Alvin had fallen into step beside him, and was shyly trying to hold Simon's hand, a brilliant scarlet blush on his furry cheeks. _

_Smiling softly Simon opened his paw and grabbed Alvin's, wrapping their fingers together before closing their paws together. Alvin blushed brightly, and Simon felt a small blush begin to fill his face as well, especially as Dave and Theodore chuckled at them. _

_It was an odd feeling to Simon. On one hand, it scared him slightly to show his relationship with Alvin like this out in the open. But on the other hand, it made him touched to know that Alvin loved him too much to apparently care._

_Together they entered the theater, bought tickets, got popcorn, pop and some candy, and headed to the right room for their movie. They had decided which movie to buy when they were at home, so Simon didn't waste his time starring at currently playing movies, when he could be using it to watch the movie instead._

_Everything was going well, and as they headed up the stairs to one of the higher aisle, Simon was relieved. If all his outings went like this, then he would be able to start going outside more often, and his life could start getting back to normal._

_That was all he wanted, to live his life how it had been before he became a vampire. Even if maintaining his normal form was only a start, anything was better than where he was right now. Out of all his new changes and problems, only his blood-lust was currently under control, and that was thanks solely to Alvin._

_Sitting down in one of the chairs, Simon smiled at Alvin and than turned forward to watch the previews. Seconds later though a painful pulse spread through his body, instantly he was on his feet, running out of the cinema and towards the exit of the theater. He only made it a few steps out of the room before it hit him, groaning he spun and rushed through the nearby bathroom door._

_The door slammed shut behind him, and Simon let his senses fly loose to scan the bathroom. He was relieved to find that it was empty, and immediately he let his form go. His body shifted, his eyes bleeding red, his headfur slicking, his nails sharpening and fangs sprouting out from beside his front two teeth._

_Panting Simon dropped down to a knee, he couldn't believe how close that had been. He didn't know what had happened, one second everything had been fine, and than all the sudden his vampiric form had started trying to break out of his normal form._

_Breathing out an annoyed sigh, Simon pushed himself back to his feet. Starring in the mirror he examined himself carefully, it was something he was thankful for, that he could still see himself in the mirror. _

_Alvin had thought he might not have a reflection, thankfully that vampire rumor had been wrong, just like garlic being deadly. Or those weaknesses had been removed because he wasn't a normal vampire, either way he didn't really care._

"_GAHH!"_

_Simon spun around at the surprised gasp, his bloody eyes locking onto the person the gasp had come from. His face went pale as time seemed to slow down around him, standing across from him was the worst possible thing that could have happened._

_Starring directly at him, was a family of three with looks of shock, horror and fear on their faces. The Dad was slowly pushing his two kids behind him, one of who was looking at him in amazed awe, and the other starring at him in pure fear. All three of them seemed ready to move at the slightest thing, and Simon had no idea what to do._

_The two kids likely might recognize him, and if they left they could alert everyone to what he had become. For one of the first times in his entire life, he couldn't think of a single possible solution to what was going on. Finally he settled on trying to talk to them, but before he could try he was once again interrupted._

_The door to the bathroom was thrown open, and a worried looking Alvin rushed into the room. Simon watched as Alvin's eyes scanned the room, taking in the situation for a few seconds, before locking directly onto him. With speed that caught Simon by surprise, Alvin had crossed the room and was standing protectively in front of him. _

_Alvin wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he was going to protect Simon no matter what he needed to do. Even if he was forced to reveal himself, he refused to allow Simon's life to be changed because of something like this. _

_Alvin breathed in deeply and prepared to unleash his power, use it to make this whole thing seem like a dream to the family across from his mate. But before he could gather enough power to do anything, Simon was pushing past him and opening his muzzle to speak. Alvin tried to stop him immediately knowing this was a bad idea, but he wasn't quite fast enough._

_Simon's fangs glittered from his opened muzzle, and immediately set the family off. The first brother, who had looked at Simon in amazement only moments before, was now backing away until he was flush against the wall. The second brother, who had been scared, had dropped to his knees, a small puddle of urine spreading out around him._

_The father had the most severe reaction though, he clenched his hands into fists, and charged forward to attack the threat against his family. Alvin didn't even think as he reached out and grabbed Simon's shoulder, enhancing his strength and pulled Simon forcefully behind him as he delved deeper into his powers._

_He vaguely heard Simon thump to the ground behind him, but he pushed it from his thoughts as he reached out with his power. But before he could actually do anything, the father came to a sudden stop, his eyes locked onto something as they suddenly becoming dull and glassy._

_Turning Alvin looked behind him, and blinked when he saw Simon's eyes were locked with the father's. That wasn't what really shocked him though, it was the fact that Simon's eyes were glowing eerily and seemed to pulse every few seconds._

_The father collapsed seconds later..._

_End Flashback_

Simon had discovered that he had the ability to manipulate memory, it wasn't very powerful, and he had a lot of trouble doing it, but he was able to. It was something that scared him slightly, but Alvin had just been happy he had a way to protect his secret if someone saw. Simon though, he hopped he would never need to use that particular ability ever again.

Sighing Simon poured himself a glass of cold water, and drank it down in a single heavy gulp. Placing his cup down on the counter, he turned and headed into the living room, where he dropped down on the couch.

From that spot, his eyes slowly drifted over to the door to the basement, he really wanted to head down to his Lab. But he knew that was the last thing he should do, working on experiments or projects, would likely have horrible results right now. So with another sight, he picked up the remote, and turned on the TV to the Discovery Channel.

He hopped his life would start getting back on track soon, after-all Dave had told him he would be going back to school in three more days. It worried him a lot, he still had so many problems, and so much was still out of his control. Enhanced strength, unnatural speed, heightened healing, drinking blood, infa-red sight, and the list just continued.

He could only pray he got more control in the next few days, if not, than school would be incredibly dangerous for him. But he knew that he couldn't put off going for long, Dave had made that clear to him, and he couldn't really disagree. Sighing Simon looked over at the clock, twelve-thirty, which meant Alvin would be up in four and a half hours.

At least that was something to look forward too...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money writing or posting this fanfiction.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

I've completely re-written the chapters that come before this, so it would be a good idea to go back and read them all again. Though some of the changes are minor, there are also a large number of much bigger changes. Sorry for the trouble, but I hope you enjoy the revised story just as much.

**Chapter 3 – Return to School (Part 1)**

_He could only pray he got more control in the next few days, if not, than school would be incredibly dangerous for him. But he knew that he couldn't put off going for long, Dave had made that clear to him, and he couldn't really disagree. Sighing Simon looked over at the clock, twelve-thirty, which meant Alvin would be up in four and a half hours._

_At least that was something to look forward too..._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Midnight – Day of School**

Bubump...

Simon's eyes opened with a snap, two faintly glowing bloody orbs shinning in the darkness. In a single smooth motion Simon; pushed himself into a sitting position, pulled off his blanket, and swung his legs off the side of his bed.

So used to awakening at midnight now, Simon didn't even frown or sigh as he moved to his feet. Immediately he observed the dark bedroom he shared with his brothers, his vampiric eyes not having to adjust to the limited light.

He smiled softly at his sleeping mate, and at the bundle of blankets that was his sleeping younger brother. He was glad neither of them had been woken up this time, unlike last night where he had woken them up as he awakened screaming. He still wasn't sure why he had woken screaming, but it hadn't happened this time which was good.

Moving easily through the darkness, Simon seemed to glide across the floor towards the bedroom door. Not a sound was made as he opened it, moved into the hallway, and than closed it behind him. He had gotten much better at being quiet, his vampiric grace seemed to help him with that at least.

As he made his way towards the stairs, Simon suddenly found himself stopping. He didn't really feel like watching TV today, and he still wasn't able to be in his Lab when no one was awake. It took him only a moment to decide what to do, he quickly glided down to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the large window located there.

Inserting his claw into the lock, he wiggled it slightly, and was greeted with a soft 'click'. Smiling Simon grabbed the bottom of the window, and pulled it upwards until it was fully opened. Grabbing the upper edge of the window, he breathed in deeply, and than pulled himself through the window, spun, and landed on the roof in an amazing display of vampiric athleticism.

That was the vampiric ability he liked the most, the ability to do things beyond normal human athleticism. For someone like him, who had been horrible at everything athletic, he found himself able to do things most took for granted. His favorite part though, was that he was able to keep up with Alvin and actually be a challenge in most sports.

His others abilities still annoyed him though, even if his control had improved greatly these last few days, he still had problems. He found himself forgetting how much his strength had increased, and kept shattering things in his paws, breaking doors when he tried to open them, and various other destructive things.

He also found himself constantly moving with his inhuman speed, blurring and vanishing as he did things three times as fast as he should have been. Than there was also needing to drink blood, his vampiric form, his annoying enhanced senses, and multiple other little things that almost drove him crazy.

His tail had also proved to be a problem, never before had he considered his tail annoying. In fact before he had been infected, he had barely ever noticed his tail. But his infection had caused it to be much more noticeable, that's what happened when rather than brushing past something, it hit and caused it to shatter.

The first time it had happened, he had thought he accidentally bumped into the wall or something. But it had all been his tail, he had walked past the wall like he normally did, but instead of his tail sliding along it, it had hit and shattered the wall into multiple pieces. So along with all his new abilities, how he had to worry about a deadly tail.

If it hadn't been for Alvin these last few days, Simon knew he would have been a walking wreak. Alvin was a trove of information about what was happening to him, and what might happen to him in the future. Sure he was wrong about a few things, but most of his knowledge was correct, and it helped Simon greatly.

He worried about school, in seven hours he would be heading there for the first time in a week. He couldn't help but wonder if he would make it through, or if someone would notice something was off about him. He knew one thing though, if someone caught onto what he had become, than the whole city would know in days.

Any number of things could cause him to be exposed; like his strength causing him to separate the door from his locker, his speed causing him to finish laps instantly in gym, and any number of other things. All of these thoughts troubled him, and no matter how hard he tried to calm himself, he was unable to stop panicking.

Heck, he had even tried meditating. It was something he had read about once, and he had thought it would help him, Alvin had even agreed with him. But it hadn't worked, he hadn't been able to stop thinking long enough to manage it.

Breathing out a soft sigh, Simon sat, adjusted his tail, and then laid down on the roof. Adjusting so he was in a good position, he looked upwards at the stars as he thought about the day to come. Maybe he could convince Dave to let him stay at home for a few more days, than he could get even more control over his abilities before he had to test his control at school.

He had already screwed things up here at home, but the worst that happened was a little damage to the house. If he lost control or screwed up at the school, the damage he caused would be much worse. But something even worse than causing damage worried him, he was scared most of exposing himself and being taken away from his family.

To make things even worse, his strength and speed weren't his biggest problems. His control over them was godly compared to the control he had over his blood-lust and shifting. He knew eventually he would be able to go days without needing blood, and he would also be capable of only shifting into his vampiric form when he wanted.

But right now, err, yah...

Currently he had to drink blood every single day, and sometimes even twice a day. Technically his blood-lust was under control, he was able to drink blood whenever he need to, he didn't have to hurt anyone, and he could control how much blood he drank. But it was only thanks to Alvin that was possible, without his mate he would have been screwed.

In fact, he was lucky that Alvin was always there for him. It seemed like Alvin always knew whenever he needed him, even if it was only to talk, or just lay on his fur, Alvin was always there when he needed him. He didn't know how Alvin did it, and he really didn't care, he was just happy that Alvin was always there.

Alvin's blood also seemed to calm him down, he wasn't sure if drinking any blood would calm him, because currently he had only tried Alvin's. It was a good thing that Alvin had so much blood, Simon found it a little odd, but he was too happy about Alvin letting him constantly drink his blood to be bothered.

His shifting had to be his worse problem though, he didn't understand it at all. Sometimes he could maintain his normal form for hours, than again sometimes he could only do so for minutes. It made no sense, and he had yet to figure out a pattern or reason for the random shifting.

Being in his normal form, where most of his abilities were weakened, and than suddenly shifting into his vampiric form was horrible. All his abilities increased to maximum, he could hear for miles, and smell the blood flowing through someone veins when they were feet from him. It was maddening, and it was only thanks to Alvin that he hadn't snapped and attacked anyone.

Alvin, his Mate...

That was another thing Simon was still getting used to, the fact that Alvin was his mate. That Alvin loved him so much, and that he wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Alvin had even expressed an interest in spending time down in the lab with him, helping him, or even just watching him work.

Of course, that could have been because he had started practicing sports with Alvin. It had gotten much easier with his vampiric abilities, and Alvin loved that he had become a challenge.

**!CREAK!**

Simon spun around at the loud creaking noise, spinning and flowing to his feet as his mind slipped into attack mode. His body tensing, fangs glittering, tail straightening, his fur hardening slightly, and all his vampiric abilities flaring brightly to maximum in preparation. His blood red eyes flickered, and shinned brightly as they cut through the darkness of the night.

His enhanced sight immediately locked onto Alvin, who was standing at the edge of the roof with a worried look on his face. He was still wearing his pajamas, and Simon could tell that Alvin had obviously just woken up, and was forcing himself to stay awake.

With forced practice, Simon slammed his eyes shut and struggled to calm himself. His extremely heightened hearing picked up Alvin as he walked forward, his older brother's furry feet and nails clicking against the ground. But Simon refused to open his eyes, not until his tense attack-ready state returned to normal.

Though he had gotten better at controlling his emotions, his vampiric form always made it more difficult. His high emotions never seemed to bother Alvin though, and whenever he was about to attack, or shifting, Alvin would just pull him into a hug. Than he would wait until he calmed down, letting him drink blood if he needed, before releasing him.

Sure enough, the second Alvin was in front of him, his furry arms were wrapped around him. Simon struggled not to lash out at his mate, and instead wrapped his own arms around his mate. Making sure to hold back his strength, he hugged his mate close, and began to breath in his scent, focusing on the steady heartbeat of his mate.

Their tails wrapped together, and they pulled each other even closer together. Both of them hardening slightly, and causing their blushes to increase a bit more. They tried not to let it bother them too much though, knowing it was a perfectly normal reaction for their bodies.

They stayed together hugging for a few more minutes, and slowly Simon's heightened state faded away, leaving him with only his fangs and bloody eyes. Smiling brightly Simon opened his mouth to thank Alvin, but was stopped as Alvin leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Simultaneously both of them gained blushes, and pulled apart, their tails unwinding as they stared awkwardly at the ground in embarrassment. Neither of them had quite gotten used to showing affection to each other, but they were slowly getting used to it, and thankfully blushing much less often.

After the awkward staring, shifting and silence passed, Alvin reached out and wrapped his paw around Simon's. Simon blinked and squeezed Alvin's paw tightly, and than felt himself pulled slightly as Alvin started walking. A little confused he trailed after Alvin, following him carefully across the roof and over to the edge.

Together they stopped at the edge, and Simon found himself starring out at the large tree that stood tall beside their house. It had a long branch that lead directly to their bedroom window, and Simon knew this was the method Alvin used to get to the roof, and sometimes get inside when he was out late and didn't want Dave to know.

"Alvin, I don't want to go back inside," whispered Simon quietly.

Simon couldn't help but wonder why Alvin had brought him here, he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, and he knew that Alvin understood that. Yet every night Alvin tried to get him to sleep normally, and though he appreciated it, it also annoyed him a little.

"I know," said Alvin gently.

Before he could ask what they were going to do then, Alvin's feet left the roof. He watched in shock as Alvin flung himself through the air, grabbing one of the trees branches, and than flipping himself upwards so he was standing on it.

Simon blinked a few times, and than quickly moved forward to follow Alvin. His enhanced strength easily propelled his body forwards, and with ease that would have escaped him a week ago, he landed on the branch beside Alvin.

Taking a moment to make sure he was balanced, which proved unneeded, his vampiric grace having made his landing perfect. Simon let his gaze wander over the horizon, he could see everything from up here. He had never seen the neighborhood from such a height before, nor had he ever been this high up in the tree.

Alvin normally went into the tree, or up to the roof alone. It was only lately that Simon had started spending time on the roof alone, but he had never gone into the tree. The tree had always been Alvin's special place, somewhere his older brother went when he needed to think in silence about stuff that was troubling him. Simon found himself feeling quite warm inside, Alvin letting him come up here showed just how much Alvin trusted him.

Simon was suddenly pulled out of his musings, as Alvin pulled him down into his lap. Simon hadn't even seen Alvin sit down, but he pushed that aside as Alvin's furry arms wrapped comfortably around him. Simon blushed only slightly, and quickly worked up courage before he snuggled into his lovers lap.

Together they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, their tails hanging wrapped together off the side of the tree as they cuddled. Both of them just relaxing and staring up through the leaves at the starry sky above, that was clear this morning.

"You're worried about later today," said Alvin softly breaking the silence.

"Yah," whispered Simon.

"You don't need to worry, Theodore and I will be with you the whole time," reassured Alvin as he hugged his mate tighter.

"So many things could go wrong," whispered Simon painfully, his voice dripping with fear.

Alvin felt as though he had been physically wounded, he had never heard such a tone in Simon's voice before. His younger brother had always been the wall he could lean on, someone that was always strong, always there, someone he could rely on to be or do anything. But right at this moment, he saw his mate for who he truly was.

A child...

A child that was scared of what the day would bring, of what could happen if something, if anything went wrong. For once Alvin wasn't seeing his brother the Super Genius, he was seeing his younger brother, his family.

Forcing himself to be strong, Alvin swore he would get his mate through the day no matter what. Even if the world itself started to fall apart, he would make sure Simon made it through the day without anything happening.

"It's true that it will be difficult, you could shift, need blood, break something with your strength, and any number of other things could go wrong," agreed Alvin softly, "But we'll do our best to make sure nothing happens, and if something does, than we'll deal with it how we deal with everything else, as a family."

Alvin finished softly, and waited silently for Simon to say something. But after a few minutes of silence, he found himself looking down towards his lover. A soft smile immediately broke out over his face, Simon had fallen asleep in his lap, held tightly in his arms.

Making sure not to move, Alvin watched Simon as he slept. His thoughts wandered to everything that had happened lately, how so much had changed in this single week. He had been horrified when Simon was infected, and he had been worried that Simon might not pull through the changes he had undergone.

But Simon had pulled through, and he had even come through stronger than before. Not only that, but the incident had pulled their small family closer together, closer than it had ever been before. The best part though, was that he had found the person he wanted to spend his life with.

Though he didn't show it he was just as worried about what could happen at school later today, but he knew that it would be worse if Simon didn't go. It would be difficult for his younger brother, but the experience would make him stronger if he faced it head on.

He knew that himself, his own experiences of hiding the monster within himself from everyone else. It had taken him days to grow accustomed to everything it did to him, not to mention hiding his strength, and focusing to keep his insanity from taking over. It had all been a full time job, and he had almost given up.

School had made everything even worse, and he had almost given up. But when he had accomplished hiding himself, it had made him stronger, and more sure of the new powers and abilities that were now part of him. That was all he wanted for his mate, to become stronger and more sure of what he had become.

That would make everything so much easier, and than they could work from there to make things even easier. Everything depended on this first step though, if Simon couldn't make it through school and gain confidence, than everything would become even more difficult than it already was.

Taking another look at his sleeping mate, he adjusted slightly and managed to lean back so both of them were laying down on the tree branch. Now that Simon was asleep, he didn't want to chance anything waking him up.

He knew that not sleeping had been taking its toll on his mate, but there hadn't been much he could do. Yet he also knew their fur wouldn't be enough to keep them warm out here, which meant of course, that he would need to do something to make it possible.

Focusing he began to breath slowly in and out, his breathing gradually getting deeper and deeper as he slipped into his powers. Immediately he was forced to struggle against his inner monster, and push his insanity aside as he brought forth his abilities without transforming.

That was something he envied about Simon, to be able to use his powers in any form so easily, even if they were slightly weaker. He knew that Simon was struggling to learn to not use them, but to be able to use them in his normal form at all was amazing. It took a lot out of him to use even a tiny bit of his powers in his normal form, but than again, his monster wasn't like Simon's.

Slowly the air around them began to shift, and after a few seconds a thick blanket fell down onto them, followed by the tree trunk behind Alvin's head softening and becoming a pillow. Sweating slightly Alvin relaxed into the pillow, and pulled the blanket tighter around them at the same time.

Yawning he started to fall asleep, knowing he would need to wake up before Simon to hide the evidence.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Bright and Sunny, that was what this Monday morning looked like. Only a few bright white fluffy clouds in the stretching blue expanse that was the sky, and the faint sound of birds singing in the air, along with the wind gently flowing through the streets.

Though he had finally had a decent sleep, Simon couldn't help but think about how horrible this morning was turning out to be. It had been wonderful with Alvin, but than the sounds of a beautiful day started to get to him. He hadn't been even close to as prepared as he had thought, and he was paying for it now.

His enhanced hearing was like a curse, the soft singing of the birds was like lightning striking directly next to his ears. The soft footsteps of animals, leaves falling to the ground, wind whistling through trees and open windows, all of it was there for him to hear. It was insane, and he prayed that once he was inside the school it would get easier.

As they approached the school, Simon suddenly found his hearing latching onto something else. It took him a few seconds to split it from the sounds of everything around him, but when he did he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?"

An musical squeaky voice echoed from the playground beside the school, and Simon couldn't stop his hearing from locking onto it.

"Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?"

Simon grabbed his brothers paws tightly, and pulled them along as he rushed towards the playground. The musical voice that was so similar to that of his brothers and him, echoing loudly in his ears as he did so.

"Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care, you're here tonight"

Simon, Theodore and Alvin rounded the side of the school, and in perfect synchronization their furry muzzles dropped open. None of them could tear their eyes from the sight across from him, from the figure sitting at the top of the Jungle Gym, singing softly.

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away"

Sitting atop the Jungle Gym, was a chipmunk, another talking, singing chipmunk like them. None of them could believe their eyes, but the truth was right in front of them. Casually sitting atop the Jungle Gym, starring up at the sky and singing, his tail hanging down and swaying slightly to the beat of the faint music.

He appeared to be around their age, and from Simon's estimates would likely stand at four feet one inch. The chipmunk's eyes were barely visible, but Simon could just make out a bright sky blue shade from what he could see. The chipmunk's fur was similar to their own, a dark golden brown, but where their fur also brightened into a whitish brown, this chipmunks seemed to darken into an odd greyish white.

The chipmunk's headfur was also unnatural, a brighter white than any of his fur, that spiked slightly up and backwards. Nothing compared to the outfit the chipmunk was wearing though, a bright white t-shirt that clearly showed fur underneath it, a dark leather belt, with a shinning silvery buckle shaped like a shuriken, and a pair of baggy black-white jeans.

The music continued to play softly, and as the chipmunk opened his muzzle to sing, Simon caught sight of an Ipod-Touch sitting beside him. It was then he caught the headphones around the chipmunk's neck, and realized the chipmunk was using his Ipod to use as background for his singing.

"Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?"

There was a long pause, one that Simon noted was much longer than the song called for, before the chipmunk softly sung the next line.

"Well, I don't care, you're here tonight..." the chipmunk trailed off and reached out his paw, tapping his Ipod and stopping the music.

Simon, Alvin and Theodore could do nothing but stare, they couldn't believe that another chipmunk was here. Sure they knew other animals spoke, but most of them refused to leave their forest homes, and they had never met another animal that could sing. But this chipmunk, he was almost as talented at singing as them.

The chipmunk picked up his Ipod, and slipped it onto his belt before plugging in his headphones. He put one of the headphones into his left ear, and than left the other hanging loosely down the front of his shirt.

In a single smooth motion, that caused the three brothers to stare in shock, the chipmunk put his paw on the poll beneath him, and flipped backwards through the air. He flipped a few times, far over the side of the Jungle Gym, before landing gently on his feet in the grass near the massive Jungle Gym.

The next second, Simon was pulled out of his shock as music cut through the air. It took him only a second to realize the source was the mysterious chipmunk's headphones, and that his hearing was so high that he could hear it from the distance he was at.

_'I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known...'_

Simon breathed in deeply and struggled to block out the music, it wouldn't be good if the littlest music cause him to loose his concentration. Breathing in and out he managed to block the music for a second, but his focus faltered and it echoed loudly once again.

_'But it's home to me and I walk alone...'_

Simon focused to block out the music, and it got easier as the chipmunk started to walk away. A few seconds later the chipmunk disappeared into the crowd of other kids, and Simon breathed a sigh of relief as the music faded from even his enhanced range.

"Come on, lets head inside," said Alvin softly.

As soon as Simon walked back around to the front of the school, his enhanced hearing began to annoy him once again. Remembering his previous hope he rushed inside, but naturally he had no luck, if anything it was even worse inside the school than outside.

He could hear the footsteps of every single student and teacher, hear the whispers and mutterings of his classmates, her change bouncing in someones pockets, paper shuffling in backpacks, keys being hit on keyboards, cellphones ringing in lockers, and even the phone in the principles office.

The worst thing though, was that he could hear every single person's heartbeat. Which in turn allowed him to smell their fresh blood, and caused him to begin to shift, he was certain his eyes had already turned blood-red twice before he forced the changes back.

Suddenly someone brushed past him, and Simon was forced to stop his tail from smashing into the person in response. Quickly realizing that this didn't seem to be working, he turned towards his brothers and quickly gasped out.

"Can't hold it."

Immediately Theodore and Alvin reacted, Alvin grabbed Simon's paw and pulled him towards the nearby bathrooms. Behind him Theodore shut and locked the door, and than turned off the lights so everyone would think it was out of service.

"Let it go," said Alvin gently.

Simon nodded and quickly relaxed, his form instantly rippled as he shifted into his vampiric one. His bloody eyes glittered in the dark bathroom, and he let out a deep sigh of relief. After a second though he felt a pulse echo through his body, and groaned in irritation as he turned towards Alvin with a pleading look.

Alvin chuckled softly and stepped forward, tilting his head to the side and bracing in preparation. No matter how pleasurable it became as Simon drank his blood, the initial bite always hurt a lot. Simon bit down and Alvin winced lightly, and Simon quickly hugged his mate in apology. Their tails wrapping together as Alvin's arms surrounded him, smiling he began lightly sucking in.

Tension and panic faded away, and within seconds Simon felt much better and in control. Still he continued to drink anyways, figuring he might as well get his fill well he had the time. After a few seconds Simon felt his vampiric thirst fade away, and he carefully pulled his fangs out, licking Alvin's wound to quicken the healing.

"Thanks," whispered Simon as his form rippled back into his normal one.

"Not a problem," answered Alvin softly, "I have an idea, lets go to the principles office."

Simon nodded, and unwinding his tail, turned to head towards Theodore by the exit. He was stopped though as Alvin's paw wrapped around his shoulder, turning he looked towards Alvin, and immediately a blush spread across his face.

He felt himself tighten in his underwear, and his muzzle dropped open slightly as he stared at the pleasurable sight in front of him. Alvin had removed his hoodie, and was holding it out for Simon to take. This action caused his furry chest to be fully visible, and it took Simon a few minutes to break from his daze and take it.

"Wear that, it will let you keepmyscentcloser," said Alvin quickly.

Simon nodded, and quickly pulled off his own hoodie, before pulling on Alvin's. Quickly he breathed in deeply, and his entire body relaxed at the scent of his mate. Yet at the same time he felt himself harden slightly, and he found himself thankful for the fact his jeans were slightly baggy, they hid his growing hardon.

Smiling brightly he looked up towards Alvin, who was holding out his hand expectantly. Simon blinked a few times wondering what Alvin wanted, only to understand the instant he got another good look at his mates furry chest.

"Sorry," mumbled Simon holding out his own hoodie.

Alvin just chuckled and reached out and grabbed the hoodie, pulling it on he lifted it to his nose and breathed deeply to inhale his mates scent. A goofy grin spread across his face, and he felt his tail sway slightly before he noticed he was getting hard. Blushing brightly Alvin quickly let Simon's hoodie fall into place, and than held out his paw nervously.

Simon stared at Alvin's paw for a few seconds, thoughts of concern flowing through his mind. It had been on thing to hold paws in public where they didn't know most people, but holding hands at school was a whole other story. They knew most of the students they went to school with, and any of them could easily make problems for them.

Deciding he didn't really care Simon reached out, wrapped his paw around Alvin's, and stepped out of the bathroom...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin & The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money writing or posting this fanfiction.

**Chapter 4 – Return to School (Part 2)**

_Simon stared at Alvin's paw for a few seconds, thoughts of concern flowing through his mind. It had been on thing to hold paws in public where they didn't know most people, but holding pawss at school was a whole other story. They knew most of the students they went to school with, and any of them could easily make problems for them._

_Deciding he didn't really care Simon reached out, and wrapped his paw around Alvin's..._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Simon and Alvin walked out of the bathroom together, their paws wrapped together as they made their way towards Principle Talbot's office. As they walked everyone stared at them with varying looks, though the most common was a look of shocked disgust.

It bothered them slightly, but they tried not to let it show that much. Both of them knew the reactions they got wouldn't be good, being gay was bad enough in the eyes of most 'normal' people, but being in a relationship with someone you were related to was considered even worse.

It surprised Simon a little that no one said or did anything, but as he thought about it he realized he shouldn't be so surprised. There was currently a number of factors in their favor, the first and foremost was that they were Alvin & The Chipmunks. Most didn't want to do anything that would cause them to stop playing, and insulting or harming them certainly filled that category.

Second, Alvin had a reputation around school. Both as being one of the 'Cool Kids' who no one wanted to mess with, and as being someone who didn't take crap from anyone. Anyone who wanted to try and do anything to them would need to go through Alvin, and Simon could tell just from looking around him, that no one wanted to try that.

There was likely a few other factors, but as they approached Talbot's office Simon's train of thought slowly faded away. They walked straight past the Secretary and over to Talbot's door, which Alvin quickly opened with his free paw. Together they walked into Talbot's office, the former werewolf looking up as they entered.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, how nice to see you," said Talbot with a raised eyebrow, "I'm quite sure you don't have any concerts this week, so what can I do for you?"

Alvin quickly explained the situation, making sure to tell Principle Talbot everything he needed to know, well still keeping certain bits of information out. He explained that Simon had suffered a large accident in his laboratory, a formula that had gone wrong and that Simon had accidentally been exposed to.

He lied slightly as he explained how this formula worked, that it had heightened Simon's animal instincts and various other things. He made sure to point out that Simon was struggling to control the changes, and that only he was able to help him keep them fully under control. He spun the tale beautifully, and he was sure it would work.

"Please don't waste my time Alvin," sighed Talbot.

"I'm a Vampire, and I can't control myself," said Simon speaking up.

Talbot's gaze flicked towards him, and Simon recognized the look on the older man's face instantly. Talbot wanted to believe him, but without any proof just wouldn't be able to do so. So with a sigh Simon went to show that proof, his form rippling as he stopped forcing his vampiric form back within himself.

"I see," whispered Talbot shocked, "What can I do to help?"

Simon forced his form to return to normal, putting all his attention on that well Alvin truly explained the information to Talbot. By the time he was able to listen to the conversation again, Talbot had been filled in on everything. Alvin had even told him about them being mates, hoping Talbot could figure out a way to use that information for their benefit.

Talbot had been able to do just that, though he had been forced to shove aside his slight shock of brothers being in-love first. He had immediately gone about forming a solution for his three favorite students, the debt he owed them would never be truly repaid. They had saved him from a cursed life, and he would do everything in his power to help them.

The solution he came up with was simple, he informed all the Teachers about Simon and Alvin being mates. He spun and modified the lie Alvin had tried to feed to him, making it seem like mates needed to be together no matter what. That the word mate was incredibly important for the chipmunks, and separating them was just not done.

So five minutes later, found Alvin and Simon sitting directly beside each other near the back of their class. Their desks had been connected, and they had wrapped their paws and tails together to further reinforce the lie, not that either of them really minded.

They had also used their new status as the reason Simon and Alvin were wearing each others hoodies, and that whenever someone saw Simon's eyes change, they were obviously just seeing him blushing and had imagined everything else.

It had been working extremely well, and the beginning of their first class had gone well for the most part. Alvin's presence not only reinforced his calmness, but wearing Alvin's shirt made his scent incredibly forceful. He was able to breath in lightly, and get a massive doss of Alvin's scent, calming himself within seconds.

This had been the biggest factor to him remaining calm, because Alvin's scent seemed to increase his control. He didn't know why Alvin's presence and scent did these things, and he really couldn't bring himself to try and figure it out.

"Oh," echoed Miss Mooney suddenly as she blinked, "I forgot to take attendance."

With a small laugh she started to do so immediately, and Simon almost missed his name being called because he was too busy breathing in Alvin's scent. His mate had to nudge him in the side to get his attention, and even then it took him a few seconds to realize what was going on before he answered that he was there.

"I might as well collect your homework well I'm at it," muttered Miss Mooney, "Everyone bring up yesterdays homework and put it here."

Miss Mooney cleared a spot on her desk, and then walked around behind her desk and sat down. Everyone started getting up and walking to the front of the classroom, Simon though couldn't help but think that doing so would be a horrible idea. With a pleading look he held out his homework to Alvin, who smiled at him as he grabbed it.

Alvin walked to the front of the class, putting his homework and Simon's down on Miss Mooney's desk. She gave him a strange look as he put down two sets of homework, but when she caught sight of Simon still sitting down she understood. Smiling she softly told him that he and Simon made good mates, and that he was sweet to take Simon's homework up for him.

Alvin blushed slightly for a second, and then spun around and rushed back to his desk beside Simon. The instant he sat down, he found his paw and tail being held tightly, and looking up found Simon smiling at him thankfully.

Click..Click..Click..Click

Everyone in the classroom looked up and gazed over at the door in confusion, the odd clicking sound echoing into the classroom from the hallway outside. Miss Mooney examined the door in confusion for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in realization. Spinning to look at the stacks of paper on her desk, she began searching them, and after a few seconds pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"I had actually forgotten," said Miss Mooney chuckling, "We have a new student joining us today."

The door to the classroom slowly swung open, and to the shock of Alvin, Simon and Theodore, the chipmunk from outside walked in. With each step the chipmunk took, a loud clicking echoed, which the three Seville brothers quickly recognized as being caused by the chipmunks clawed feet.

The three of them made sure to trim the claws on their feet so that didn't happen, but this chipmunk obviously didn't. They even made sure to wear shoes when they were at school or out performing, just to make sure their claws didn't damage anything. It hurt to wear shoes, and all of them preferred not wearing them, but they didn't think it was very polite to go around in public without shoes.

The young chipmunk made his way to the front of the classroom, his claws clicking against the ground with each step he took. He stopped in front of Miss Moony's desk, and then turned and faced the classroom, eyes closed, body slouched slightly, and paws tucked into the pockets of his pants.

The young chipmunk gave the image that he could care less where he was, and if his posture didn't confirm it, then the fact he was listening to music certainly did. Simon almost couldn't believe it, but his enhanced hearing was making it impossible for him to miss the music clearly coming from the headphones stretched behind the chipmunk's head.

In fact, now that he looked closely, he could clearly see the Ipod Touch clipped to the chipmunk's belt. The screen was illuminated, and showed through the plastic cover what song was currently playing, and the time was definitely moving as he watched. If that wasn't odd enough, the chipmunk still hadn't opened his eyes...

As he stared at the odd new chipmunk, Simon could feel the pulsing beat of the music. He could hear ever single word being sung, like it was echoing through the entire classroom, though he doubted anyone else was able to. His enhanced hearing was the only reason he could, and unless anyone else had a secret like him, they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

Simon was right of course, none of the other normal students could hear the music coming from the mysterious chipmunk's headphones. Alvin and Theodore were a different story though, both of them able to hear the music just as clearly as Simon.

It was only thanks to their experience that they were able to act like they couldn't hear anything, unfortunately Simon wasn't as experienced as them. He had almost no experience with his heightened hearing, and was unable to block out the sound. Instead he was forced to struggle trying to block it, well at the same time trying to hear Miss Mooney.

_'I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,'_

"This is Kira," said Miss Mooney brightly, "He's a chipmunk and this is his first..."

_'Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooo...'_

Simon continued trying to block out the music, but at the same time he was forced to try and keep his face neutral. He was barely managing it, he really wanted to show his annoyance at being forced to hear what this new chipmunk was listening to. But he knew that giving up wasn't an option, if something little like this caused him to quit, than he was screwed.

_'A game show love connection, we can't deny...'_

"Kira why don't you tell us a little about yourself," said Miss Mooney.

_'beat right out my untrimmed...'_

"Why not," muttered Kira quietly as he turned and faced the class, "Kira, that's my name."

_'always going to blow your mi...'_

"I like my privacy, and dislike it being interrupted," said Kira coldly with a shrug of his furry shoulders, "I don't like being around others, and I also hate those who mistreat anyone."

_'Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the...'_

Quickly the music overtook Kira's voice as he continued, but Simon found it didn't really matter. Just from Kira's brief beginning, he understood that Kira didn't enjoy talking about himself, and anything he said could easily be just observed.

He also couldn't shake a feeling of fear, something deep within his vampiric instincts wanting him to flee and get as far away from Kira as possible. Yet at the same time he also felt like he should aide Kira, dropping everything he was doing and devoting all his time to the mysterious new chipmunk.

Simon didn't understand his conflicting feelings, and struggled to understand why he felt them. Starring at Kira he tried to figure it out, tried to understand what it was about this seemingly uncaring young chipmunk that affected his vampiric instincts. But nothing he thought of could have come close, nothing could have prepared him for what happened.

It was like Kira sensed someone starring at him, and his furry head turned directly towards Simon. Deep mesmerizing sky blue, crystal-like eyes slowly opening, and locking directly against Simon's dark night blue ones.

Simon was so incredible entranced, that he failed to notice as the classroom faded into blackness around him. He failed to notice as Kira's music disappeared from his enhanced senses, with the annoying background noises quickly following.

"Are you a threat to me?" echoed a ice-cold voice questioningly all around him.

Simon was snapped to his senses, and he quickly ripped his gaze away from Kira's eyes as he looked around him in shock. Where in the world was he, and how in the world had he gotten here without noticing anything?

"You are so young..." the cold voice paused, "Do not make me destroy you as well."

Simon stared ahead of him at Kira, whose sky-blue eyes seemed to be flickering an eerie black. Just what in the world was Kira, why would he consider him a threat, and how in the world could he be doing this without anyone noticing?

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, everything faded back to normal. He was once again surrounded by his classmates and classroom, and the loud music from Kira's Ipod was once again pounding through his ears. It was like nothing had happened, Kira was no longer looking at him, and even his eyes were still closed.

Simon looked around him shocked, only to feel an elbow shove into his side. Turning he rounded on Alvin to yell at him, only to stop at Alvin's concerned and worried look. Realizing he must have been acting weird, Simon focused on calming himself down. It took him a few moments, but once calm he smiled at Alvin in thanks.

Turning away from Alvin he faced the front of the class, where Miss Mooney appeared to be talking about something. Blinking he realized he couldn't hear her, the music coming from Kira's Ipod was too overpowering. Focusing he quickly began to block out the music, and slowly Miss Mooney's voice became hear-able again.

"Now that you've introduced yourself, why don't you take a seat," suggested Miss Mooney.

Kira nodded halfheartedly as he started walking slowly past occupied desks, his tail swaying for a moment before wrapping around his waist. It surprised many people that Kira was moving so easily through the classroom, avoiding desks, backpacks, the extended legs of a few bullies, all of this with his eyes still closed.

Simon watched with an odd look on his face, he was concerned with Kira's presence already. Not only did Kira make his vampiric instincts scream, but there was that odd occurrence only moments ago to consider as well. If that wasn't bad enough, Kira seemed to give off a cold, uncaring, emotionless aura, that literally screamed to leave him alone.

Kira stopped at the only empty desk at the back of the classroom, directly beside the one Theodore was currently sitting in. Simon tensed slightly, and even Alvin seemed ready to leap from his desk at any moment. Theodore though, he was looking at Kira with a small smile on his face, not caring that Kira couldn't see it.

Kira grabbed the desk with one of his paws, and everyone winced as they heard his claws dig into the wood. Kira began to pull the desk from it's position, and everyone watched as Kira moved it to the back corner of the classroom, before letting go. Kira slid into the desk, sitting down in the chair and leaning back to stair upwards.

"Err," Miss Mooney didn't seem to sure what to say, but eventually decided on, "Could you please leave the desks where they belong Kira."

Kira let out a soft sigh, and then lowered his head so he was facing Miss Mooney. Everyone watched their mysterious new classmate closely, wondering what his response to Miss Mooney's request would be.

"Student Handbook, Section 4 – Subsection 8," said Kira emotionless, "Any Student may work where they are most comfortable in the classroom, unless it disrupts other students in the classroom."

The entire classroom found their jaws dropping, they couldn't believe Kira would be so disrespectful to Miss Mooney. They also couldn't believe that he had used the Student Handbook to argue his point, how had Kira been able to read such a boring book, most of them had dropped it after the first two pages.

Many of them swore they were going to read it more thoroughly, if it could be used for their own purposes like Kira had just done, then maybe there was a reason to know exactly what had been written inside of it.

Simon was shocked, shocked that something so important like rules had been used against his teacher. He was so shocked that his focus slipped, and Kira's music began to echo loudly through his head. Wincing he immediately struggle to regain focus, and after a few minutes Kira's music faded out, thankfully allowing him to hear properly.

"_At least his music isn't that bad," _thought Simon to himself.

Miss Mooney blinked a few times, shocked at having been so easily brushed aside by one of her students. Slowly a frown began to stretch across her face, and she found herself thinking to deny the entire class the event she had planned today, making sure to emphasize that it was Kira's fault it wouldn't be happening.

After a few minutes she decided that she couldn't do that to her class, they had all been studying so hard lately and they deserved a break. It annoyed her that Kira hadn't just done what she said, and that he had done so in front of the entire class. Yet it was obvious to her, that Kira obviously had some problems being here, surrounded by others.

"Next time please ask before moving your desk Kira," said Miss Mooney in compromise, "And make sure to move it back at the end of the day."

"Very well," said Kira shortly.

Miss Mooney stared at Kira for a few minutes, and then just shook her head with a sigh.

"I've decided we're going to forgo studying today," Miss Mooney smiled brightly, "You've all been working so hard lately, and in return for your hard work I've decided, "Miss Mooney paused to build suspense, "We're going to have an Outdoor Day."

Excited whispers broke out across the class, and Simon found himself spun to face an ecstatic happy Alvin. Simon couldn't stop the smile that spread across his muzzle, it made him happy to see his mate so excited. Simon knew that Alvin didn't enjoy school like he did, but when an outdoor day was mentioned Alvin always enjoyed it.

During an outdoor day they didn't do any work and were assigned no homework, instead they spent the day playing outside. There was a large field behind the school, and they used it to play a wide array of not very educational games. Tag was played often, along with soccer, and sometimes even capture the flag.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Alvin happily.

Simon smiled softly at his mate, and found to his slight surprise that he was also looking forward to this. Normally he hated when they had outdoor days, he was always picked on, and was never able to enjoy himself.

But this time it would be different, his vampiric abilities were going to make all the difference. Of course there was also the chance he lost control, he could expose himself by doing something as simple as kicking a soccer ball straight across the field and into the net. It worried him a little, but he wanted to at least try and enjoy himself.

"It should be fun," agreed Simon softly.

Seeing the slightly concerned look of his mate, Alvin squeezed Simon's paw tightly, and maneuvered his tail so it was intertwined tighter with Simon's. Simon turned and smiled at him gratefully, and Alvin felt his furry cheeks warm slightly.

"Simon," Miss Mooney waited until Simon looked up to continue, "Can I trust you to get the supplies well I take everyone outside?"

"Of course Ma'am," nodded Simon.

Miss Mooney stood up from her chair, and quickly motioned the class into movement. Immediately people started climbing from their seats, and as one practically blurred to the front of the classroom in a perfect line.

Theodore climbed out from behind his desk, waved at Simon, and then grabbed Alvin's paw and started to pull him out of his own desk. Simon felt Alvin's tail unwind from his, and after a second Alvin's paw was pulled away as well.

He pulled slightly into himself from the loss of Alvin's presence, but tried to put on a brave face as his brothers headed to the front of the classroom to join the waiting line. He watched as Theodore joined the line, pulling Alvin into it directly in front of him.

"Everyone ready?" questioned Miss Mooney

"Yes Miss Mooney," answered the classroom as one.

Miss Mooney nodded and swept her gaze over the classroom, she nodded at Simon, and then her gaze stopped. A frown slowly spread across her face, and Miss Mooney wandered to the back of the classroom, directly over to Kira's desk.

"Kira, why aren't you in line?" questioned Miss Mooney

"Hm?" Kira's eyes snapped open and locked with Miss Mooney's.

Simon's eyes narrowed as Miss Mooney flinched slightly, and he swore he noticed an eerie flicker coming from Kira's eyes. But the next second it was gone, and Miss Mooney was motioning for Kira to follow her.

He watched carefully as Miss Mooney headed to the front of the classroom, Kira following her and reluctantly joining the back of the line. He noticed that Kira made sure to put space between himself, and the student nearest the back of the line.

"Let's go then," said Miss Mooney brightly.

Smiling Miss Mooney began walking out the doorway, and Simon watched as everyone walked out of the classroom trailing after her. He made sure to smile as Theodore and Alvin headed out the door, and wave reassuringly when Alvin sent him an apologetic stare.

Once everyone was gone he sighed softly, this was the first time he had been without Alvin the entire day, and it felt kind of odd. Sliding out of his desk he began to make his way to the classroom door, he wanted to get the outdoor game equipment, and then get outside and back to his mate as quickly as possible.

Just as he reached the door though, it was suddenly swung open inwards. Simon didn't have time to react as the door slammed into him, and then instantly shattered into multiple pieces and went crashing to the floor.

"Uh...oops," mumbled Alvin awkwardly.

Simon stared at Alvin in confusion, and then slowly turned towards the destroyed door. He twitched slightly, and then turned back towards Alvin with an irritated look on his muzzle.

"How are we going to explain this?" Simon sighed and questioned, "That you attacked me with the door...and I won?"

Alvin winced slightly at Simon's annoyed tone, and reached under his cap to scratch his headfur embarrassed. Simon stared at his embarrassed brother, and slowly his irritation began to fade away. He just couldn't stay mad at Alvin, especially when he looked so adorable embarrassed like that.

"What are you doing back here anyways?" questioned Simon

"Oh," Alvin's embarrassed expression faded away and he smiled brightly, "I asked Miss Mooney if I could help you."

Simon found himself smiling back at Alvin, it was slightly rude to think, but sometimes it still surprised him by how thoughtful Alvin could be. Reaching out he wrapped his furry arms around Alvin, and pulled them close together, his tail wrapping around Alvin's waist, and Alvin's wrapping around his in return.

Leaning into Alvin's neck he breathed in deeply, nothing compared to the fresh wonderful scent of his mate, even if it was all over the hoodie he was wearing. Breathing in again he suddenly tensed, he could smell and hear the blood flowing right in front of his nose, and it was hard to resist just extending his fangs and drinking.

Alvin seemed to sense the problem, "Go ahead if you want."

"Thanks," whispered Simon, "But I just drank some, and if I keep draining your blood every time we hug," Simon paused and blushed, "You'd be running out of it really fast."

"I don't mind," said Alvin softly.

Simon hugged Alvin tighter, and then decided that maybe just a little blood wouldn't hurt. Leaning further into Simon's shoulder he opened his mouth, fangs sliding into place glistening before he bit down, sinking them deep into Alvin's furry shoulder.

With a deep inhale he began to drink, Alvin's blood flowing into him instantly. As it always happened when he drank blood, he felt his entire body, and the entire world come alive. He could hear everything, feel the slightest touch of air, adapt to the slightest change in gravity, and it made him feel incredible.

Well he was drinking Simon wondered why he didn't see Alvin's memories anymore, it had happened only the first time he had drank his mate's blood. After that it had never happened again, and he couldn't help but wonder if it would only happen the first time he tasted someones blood.

As he thought about it, Simon suddenly felt as if he had slammed into a massive wall, and his head began to pound painfully. Flinching he removed his fangs and stumbled backwards, paws going upwards and clutching his head as it pounded painfully again and again.

"SIMON!" exclaimed Alvin worried moving forward.

He found himself faced with two glowing bloody eyes, both of which seemed to be filled with incredible pain. It was then he noticed that Simon had almost fully shifted, whatever was happening must have been incredibly painful.

"Silence!" snapped Simon darkly, "My head, it feels like it's going to explode."

Alvin brushed off the high from having his blood drank, and focused his gaze on his still pain-bound mate. He was worried, how in the world had Simon been hurt so suddenly? One minute Simon had been drinking his blood, and the next Simon had recoiled as if someone had torn one of his favorite books apart.

**'Kuku...kukukuku...mate...kukukukukukukukukuku, a gli...kukukuku...glimpse at your mind!'**

Alvin's eyes widened, and he quickly reinforced every single barrier he had created inside of himself. A few seconds later the insane voice went quite, and Alvin breathed a sigh of relief. How in the world had that happened, his insanity hadn't been able to speak since he had created those barriers.

He had spent weeks learning meditation, and putting it into practice. He had gone inside his own mindscape, and there had battled his own insanity. He had managed to defeat it by being tricky, and for the brief moments his insanity was unconscious, he had created hundreds of barriers to stop it from interfering.

His barriers hadn't work as planned, they had only stopped his insanity from speaking to him, it could still influence him and attempt to take control. Worse yet was that he couldn't enter his mind and try again, because he doubted that his insanity would be fooled so easily a second time.

"Ugh," groaned Simon, "Whatever the heck happened, I hope I don't do it again."

"Better?" questioned Alvin pushing concerns about his insanity aside.

"I think so," muttered Simon.

Alvin nodded softly, and quickly pulled Simon into a comforting hug. It pleased him slightly that he didn't blush this time, which hopefully meant he was getting better at showing his feelings around Simon at least.

"We better get going," said Alvin softly.

Simon grumbled and snuggled into Alvin's hug instead, he knew that Miss Mooney would expect them soon, but Alvin was just so comfortable. After a second though he sighed and pulled back, it annoyed him that he had to give up time with Alvin, but he also knew that Miss Mooney might send someone looking for them if they didn't hurry.

Alvin saw how annoyed Simon was, and chuckling softly he reached out and wrapped his arm around Simon's waist. Pulling Simon flush against his side, he ignored his mate's cute shocked squeak and wrapped his tail around Simon's waist and his own arm, keeping them closer together then otherwise possible.

Simon recovered quickly, and by the time they had turned their first corner, his arm and tail were equally wrapped around Alvin's waist. They made their way through the corridors together, until stopping in front of the equipment room. Both of them blinked a few times, starring at the large lock fixed to the doors.

"I can't believe I forgot we needed a key," said Simon with a chuckle.

Simon turned to face Alvin, and chuckled again when he saw the similar abashed look on his mate's face. Neither of them had remembered the door would be locked, and Miss Mooney had forgotten to give them the key. Normally Simon likely would have remembered, but he was currently not functioning on all cylinders.

Before either of them had time to think of a solution, it was quickly presented by Simon wincing painfully. Music had suddenly filled his ears, and seconds later a slowly becoming familiar sound began echoing down the hallway as well.

_'catch a grenade for ya...'_

Click..Click..Click..Click

_'Throw my hand...'_

Simon and Alvin turned to look down the hallway, and found themselves facing the mysterious new chipmunk. Kira was walking slowly down the hallway, his claws clicking with each step, and music pounding from his headphones.

"You forgot this," intoned Kira emotionless as he let a small silver key hang from his paw.

Alvin smiled brightly in thanks, and quickly stepped forward to take the key. But before his paw could reach Kira's he suddenly found himself flying backwards, slamming into the locked door an instant later.

Simon was at his side instantly, quickly helping his dazed mate to his feet. Together they turned towards Kira angrily, but their anger was instantly replaced by fear as they looked at Kira, whose eyes were glowing an eerie unnatural black.

"Stay away from me," uttered Kira coldly, "Keep your other brother away as well."

With that Kira turned and started to walk away, leaving them behind without having even left the keys for them to use. Alvin seemed to take this as an insult, and he stepped forward to give Kira a peice of his mind.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" snarled Alvin angrily

Kira spun around, his eyes glowing darkly as he stared directly at Alvin. Slowly the hallway began to change, shadows and darkness stretching out from Kira and consuming the hallway until it was nothing but a shadowy corridor.

Even more dangerous was what accompanied this, a seemingly endless power that crashed into Alvin and Simon from all directions. It was deadly and suffocating, it felt like it was consuming them, and they struggled to breath.

"I **w**i**l**l **n**e**v**e**r** f**r**e**e** h**i**m**!**" snarled Kira, his voice taking on an echoing quality.

Kira looked at them both darkly for a moment, before sinking down into the darkness that covered the corridor's floor. The hallway instantly returned to normal, the keys laying on the ground where Kira had been standing before sinking into the darkness.

But Simon and Alvin didn't move, their bodies still to scared, and their minds struggling to cope with the overwhelming power they had just felt. Just what in the world was Kira, and why did he seem to have a problem with them?

And what were they going to do about it...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Songs This Chapter...**

Hey, Soul Sister – Train (Ipod)

Grenade – Bruno Mars (Ipod)


End file.
